Escolhas e Caminhos Part 1
by Renata.L.Carter
Summary: Oi pessoas... Bom essa é minha primeira fic e espero que gostem. Chamo ela de Carlie por invenção da minha personagem Natalie, que vive as histórias de Abby com algumas modificações. Enfim, uma história Carlie [Carby] Pq sonhar nunca é dmais....
1. Bem Vinda ao County General

Natalie Joahson estava deitada na cama, em seu apartamento na cidade de Chicago. Ela viera de New York ao ser solicitada para trabalhar no County General Hospital, na emergência. Se formara em medicina havia mais de oito anos e amava seu trabalho. Sempre fora muito prestativa, trabalhou em um famoso centro e tinha as melhores indicações. De repente o telefone tocou. Natalie ergueu a cabeça com os olhos semi-cerrados. Franziu o cenho e olhou para o relógio.

- Quem poderá ser as 5:45 da manhã?!- exclamou – Deus!! – Afastou algumas mechas cor de mel do rosto e pegou o aparelho – Alo? – com voz sonolenta.

-Natalie?? – falou a voz do outro lado – Natalie Joahson?

-Sim, sou eu, quem fala?

-Aqui é Kerry Weaver, diretora da emergência do County – Natalie deu um pulo – Me desculpe ligar a essa hora, mas queria te lembrar que seu turno começa hoje, as 6:30!

Turno?? Seis e meia??

-Ahnn.. eu... OK!! Estarei lá as 6:30 em ponto!

-Ótimo! Providenciarei algum médico para lhe dar as instruções e te mostrar as ocupações. Obrigada e até mais tarde!

-Até mais!- despediu antes de desligar – Vamos ao trabalho!!

Assim, ela tomou banho, colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa simples, sem estampas. Como de costume, sem brincos ou pulseiras, apenas um cordão de ouro com sua inicial. Calçou os tênis, utilizou um pouco de lápis, penteou os cabelos, passou perfume. Já esquecendo, vestiu o jaleco e pegou a bolsa. Dera sorte em arrumar um apartamento a poucas quadras do trabalho, senão chegaria atrasada.

Natalie estava parada diante da entrada observando o hospital. Havia uns 10 andares e todo revestido em branco. Passou diante da porta automática e entrou. Como se já adivinhasse, estava lotado, passou pelas pessoas que aguardavam.

-Quando serei atendido?? Estou aqui a horas e ninguem me atendeu!! Sabia que poderia morrer??

Ela olhava por todos os lados procurando alguém.

-Com licença!!- dizia ela. Então avistou a triagem dos médicos, lugar de "comunhão". Apoiou-se no balcão e disso com o homem sentado em frente ao computador- Com licença!!

O homem ergueu os olhos.

-Meu nome é Natalie e eu...

-Fale com ele!!- interrompeu apontando para um homem a frente do quadro de pacientes – é com ele que deve falar!

-Obrigada!!- e se dirigiu para o médico – Olá! Meu nome é Natalie – o homem se virou para ela. Era alto, cabelos meio curtos, lisos castanhos médio e olhos da mesma cor.

-Oi!- disse ele- Meu nome é John, mas para você serei Dr.Carter! Sinto muito mas não tenho tempo para residentes agora. Sente-se ali e me aguarde!- e saiu andando pelo corredor tumultuado.

-Não!! Eu não sou...- tentou ela seguindo-o.

- Eu tenho um trauma e... – foi interrompido por um homem que se jogou em sua frente.

-Olhe!! Estou tendo uma convulsão!!- e se debatia no chão.

-Você não falaria se estivesse tendo uma convulsão!- disse Natalie. Carter olhou para ela e sorriu.

-Lembre-se disso da próxima vês!!- ele disse – Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir!!- e andou novamente.

-Espere!!- ela insistiu, mas ele se distanciou. Natalie se enfureceu e nçao se deu por vencida. Saiu correndo pelo corredor, passou o médico e parou a sua frente estendendo a mão em modo imperativo- Pare e me escute!! – sua mão tocou o peito dele, que surpreso ficou calado – Olhe... – e tirou a identificação do bolso – Meu nome é Natalie Joahson, acabei de chegar de New York a mando de Kerry Weaver. Sou médica e não residente!

-Médica?!- ele disse surpreso- Porque não disse antes?

- Você não me escutava!

Carter passou as mãos nos cabelos e olhou para os lados.

-Me desculpe! É que hoje estamos numa bagunça!- e olhou em seus olhos- Vamos começar de novo... Eu sou John Carter! – e estendeu a mão. Natalie com um sorriso aceitou o cumprimento.

-Natalie Joahson!- o sorriso dele era perfeito. Ele era perfeito!

-Dr.Carter!!- alguém gritou- Homem baleado chegando!!- Carter que estava encantado com Natalie mal ouviu.

-Pronta para o trabalho??

-Sempre!!- ela respondeu.

-Homem, 37 anos, três vezes baleado- dizia a para-médica da ambulância ao depositar a maca que levava o ferido nocjçao- Pulsação 10/6e batimentos 74!

Natalie olhou para o homem.

-Oi, sou Dra.Joahson, pode dizer seu nome?

-Eu não respiro!- sussurrou

-Quem é ela?- perguntou uma enfermeira baixa de cabelos pretos e curtos.

-É a nova médica da OS- disse Carter – Chame Dr.Kovac!

-Prazer, sou Abby Lockhart!- e sorriu

Natalie retribuiu o sorriso levando a maca para dentro.

SALA DE CIRURGIA

-Pulsação caiu para 9/4! – disse Abby

-Dois litros de O- e 2 mg de Tecadryl – disse Carter – No três! Um dois três!! – mudaram da maca para a mesa.

Natalie analisou.

-Um dos tiros atingiu um músculo da perna está decaindo, o outro perto da traquéia por isso não respira e o último atingiu o rim esquerdo.

- Precisamos entubá-lo – após estabilizarem, o paciente ficou em observação.

- O tecadryl não fez efeito!- disse Abby

-Ponha mais uma dose! – falou Kovac

-Será a quarta, ele não suportará!

-Ele não reagirá e a traquéia não funcionará, preparem para cortar!

-Não!!- gritou Natalie. Kovac olhou para ela.

-Ele não respira, precisamos...

-Não corta!!- ela falou com firmeza – Já tive paciente que não reagiu com Tecadryl, mas sim com Psicolds. 2 mg de Psd Abby!!

-A mandibula está presa, ele não consegue respirar!!- disse Kovac

-Natalie segurou o rosto do homem com as duas mãos.

-Espere- alguns segundos depois, ela pressionou as bochechas e a boca se abriu- as mandíbulas se soltaram e ele não precisa mais de tubo!!- dizendo isso sorriu para Kovac.

-Bom, parece que Dra.Joahson salvou o dia!- disse Abby

Natalie tirou as luvas e saiu da sala.

-Você foi incrível!- disse Kovac ao seu lado- Luka Kovac!

-Natalie Joahson!- Luka era alto e forte, cabelos negros e olhos claros.

-Seja bem-vinda!!


	2. Obrigada DrKovac!

**Notas:**

_**1)**__**ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)**__**Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorizaçãp**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

**-Previously on ER-**

_A chegada de uma nova médica marca o início de uma nova temporada. Natalie Joahson enfrenta seu primeiro dia no County General._

"_Seja Bem-Vinda" – Dr.Kovac_

Natalie voltou para casa bem tarde da noite. Chegou cansada, tomou um banho e dormiu, para encarar mais um dia de trabalho. Isso se repetiu por várias semanas e já era conhecida por todos. Natalie estava em seu armário pegando seus pertences para ir embora quando Carter a surprieendeu:

- Oi! – ela fechou a portinha.

- Hey Carter, dia difícil hoje não?- disse vestindo o casaco.

- Muito, mas não vim falar de trabalho. Susan e o resto vão ao I'kes tomar algo, você vem?

- Claro! Preciso descansar um pouco.

Carter e Natalie se juntaram aos outros no bar. Lá estavam Susan, Abby e Luka.

- Oi Nat!- disse Susan – O que vai beber?

Assim passaram várias horas ali, bebendo e conversando.

-Eu preciso ir, tenho que dar um olhada em minha avó. – Disse Carter

-Ela está bem? – perguntou Natalie

-Sim, nada com que se preocupar. Bom, até amanhã então. – dizendo isso partiu.

Natalie ficou ali por mais alguns instantes.

-Chegou minha hora também! – e se levantou meio tonta.

-Aonde você mora? – perguntou Luka

-Humm... é por aqui – e apontou para o sudeste – ou por aqui?

- Você não está bem, deixe-me levá-la em casa...

-OH não! Eu estou bem, sério! Até mais pessoas! – e saiu do bar, mas Luka a seguiu. Natalie andava sem rumo e quase caiu no chão mas Luka a segurou.

-Venha, entre no meu carro. Eu vou cuidar de você.

-Não Luka! Obrigada, mas não é preciso!

-Nat... – ela olhou para ele – isso não foi uma pergunta!

Natalie acordou no dia seguinte em um sofá. Mas não o 'seu' sofá e muito menos em 'sua' casa.

-Desculpe! Eu acordei você! – disse Luka logo atrás dela mexendo em panelas. Natalie percebeu que ele ficava muito bonito sem o jaleco. Ainda sonolenta, ela ergueu a cabeça.

-Porquê estou aqui?

-Bom, você adormeceu no meu carro ontem, e eu não sabia aonde morava e não podia te deixar na rua, então, te trouxe para cá... Algum problema?

-Não... não... nenhum... mas que horas são?

-Não se preocupe, ainda são sete horas.

-SETE HORAS?!!- Natalie caiu do sofá tamanho o susto- Oh Meu Deus!!- e saiu correndo pela casa – Cadê meus sapatos? Cadê meus sapatos?

-Estão aqui! – disse Luka calmamente – O que foi?

'Meio' arrumada Natalie pede para Luka.

-Pode abrir a porta? Tenho pacientes me esperando!

Luka sorriu, e abriu.

-Obrigada por tudo mesmo... Desculpe! – e saiu apressada.

-Não tem de quê! Volte sempre! - e a observou partir.

**NO COUNTY...**

-Eu sei, me desculpe, mas não irá se repetir!

-Eu espero Dra. Joahson! – disse Weaver – Sem perdas de tempo e volte ao trabalho!

Natalie pegou três fichas e saiu pelo corredor.

-Olá Sr.Louis, como vai hoje? – disse checando as máquinas.

-Com uma médica como você, vou sempre bem! – disse o velho.

-Não agradeça a mim... – sorriu

-Natalie! Carter pediu sua ajuda na sala 03! – disse Abby da porta.

-Com licença! – e saiu o mais rápido que pode – O que temos? – perguntou a Abby.

-Sem respostas pulmonar e taquicardia.

O barulho da pulsação enchia a sala.

-60 ml de TDS e O- - dizia Susan

-Ele não reage ao tubo!- falou Carter – preparem para cirurgia, lâmina 04!

Natalie bombeava e media os batimentos. Carter rasgou a pele do paciente na dianteira da costela esquerda e o sangue jorrou.

-Sangue no pulmão! – falou Natalie – Não podemos lidar com isso Carter, chamem Romano!

-Alta Taquicardia! – avisou Abby

-Carreguem 300! – disse Carter pegando as partes do desfribilador – Clear!! – e as lâminas tocaram o tórax do paciente.

-Nada – disse Susan

-250!! – pediu Carter. E novamente sem resultados – Vamos Lá, volte! 300!!! – pedia. E na terceira tentativa, o coração bateu.

-Ele voltou!- disse Abby

-Levem ele para a cirurgia. Aqui ele não viverá! – ordenou Carter.

Natalie saiu da sala com Susan.

-Ontem dormi na casa do Nick, ele não estava nada bem! – falou Susan

-Mas ele não é o seu ex?

-Sim, e o quê que tem? – ela disse sorrindo.

-O que tem é que uma mulher solteira não dorme na casa de um homem sem rolar nada!- disse Carter.

Natalie riu. Eles chegaram na triagem.

-Vamos lá Carter, você não pode pensar assim! – falou Susan

-Mas é claro que sim! – Natalie foi ao quadro e pegou algumas fichas.

-Você não existe Carter!- reclamou Susan. Natalie ficou entre os dois, ouvindo a discussão, dividindo seu olhar entre os dois.

-Eii Luka! – chamou Carter ao médico que chegava naquele momento – Uma mulher quando dorme na casa de um homem é porque rolou algo não é verdade? – Natalie estava de costas para Luka.

Ele fazendo a cara mais natural e despreocupada do mundo respondeu:

-Natalie dormiu no meu sofá ontem e não rolou nada entre a gente! – Houve silêncio. Natalie parou de mexer nas fichas, Susan e Carter fitando-a. Ela olhou para os dois:

- Eu estava bêbada!! Não podia dormir na rua!- e deu um sorriso sem graça;

-OK!- disse Carter saindo

-Depois você me conta essa história direito! – e Susan também saiu, porém sorrindo. Natalie olhou para trás.

-Obrigada Dr.Kovac!- disse a Luka

-Pelo quê? – ele respondeu sorrindo.


	3. Um passo para felicidade

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorizaçãp**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

-**PREVIOUSLY ON ER –**

"Uma mulher quando dorme na casa de um homem é porque rolou alguma coisa!"

"Natalie dormiu no meu sofá ontem e não rolou nada entre a gente."

"Obrigada Dr.Kovac"

DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS

- Caso de traumatismo na sala 3 – disse Abby para Carter que estava na triagem olhando para o quadro.

- Eu pego! – a porta de entrada abriu e Luka entrou junto com Natalie.

- Bom dia! – disseram eles ao passarem inda para a sala de descanso. Carter ficou olhando com insegurança.

- Eles... estão juntos? – perguntou a Abby.

Ela olhou confusa.

- Eu não sei... – e saiu – Por que todos pensam que eu sei de tudo?

-Oi Carter! – disse Natalie já com o jaleco e estetoscópio.

- Oi Nat!

- Como estão as coisas hoje? – e olhou para o quadro.

- Complicado... – e olhou para ela com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- What? – ela perguntou olhando para ele.

-Nothing!! – ele riu

- Natalie!! – Chamou Chunny – Venha dar uma olhada aqui...

Ela olhou para Carter

- Depois a gente conversa! – e saiu

A tarde no County fora muito trabalhosa. Os médicos ficaram muito ocupados durante horas sem descanso.

- Alguém viu Carter? – perguntou Natalie

- Não – respondeu quase todos.

Natalie saiu pelo corredor e o viu na sala de suturas sozinho.

- Vai... me diga! – disse ao entrar.

- What? – ele riu

- Não se faça de bobo! – e deu um tapinha nele sorrindo – What you thinking?

Ele coçou a cabeça.

- Bom... a semanas você e Luka saem e chegam juntos...

- Eu não tenho nada com ele! – ela interrompeu

Ele olhou surpreso...

- Não é o que parece!

- Mas é o que é! Somos apenas bons amigos... apenas!!

Ele sorriu

-Você está vermelha! – disse ela e assim tocou o seu rosto. Mal Natalie sabia que aquele simples toque causava um tornado dentro de Carter – Você está ardendo em febre!!

- Não é nada!

- Sit down... – ela falou

- What?

- Sit down... Now!! – ela ordenou e ele obedeceu dessa vez com um sorriso. Natalie parou ao seu lado e colocou o termômetro em seu ouvido – O quê você fez nesses dias?

- Nada! – ele segurou o instrumento e ela foi até o armário. O termômetro apitou, ela olhou para ele – 38,5, viu? Não é nada! Temperatura razoável!

- Razoável, não estável! – e parou a sua frente. Ele sentado e ela em pé. Natalie colocou a bolsa de gelo na sua nuca, envolvendo-o com os braços. Ele ficou fitando-a e ela abaixou o olhar para olhá-lo nos olhos. Carter foi se aproximando. O coração de Natalie disparou mas ela nada fez. Carter a beijou de maneira suave e gentil e depois a encarou. Natalie deu um sorriso e ele se levantou:

- Eu estou bem Nat! Muito melhor agora! – e voltou a beijá-la. Natalie pareceu flutuar junto com Carter. Uma sensação gostosa tomou o ambiente, e ela, assim como ele, queriam que esse momento jamais acabasse...

**- Genteee... calma que esse é soh o começo da história... Garanto a vocês que muitas emoções ainda vão rolar... Muito melhor do que essa!! xDD**


	4. sem medo de ser feliz

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

-**PREVIOUSLY ON ER – **

"_Você e Luka saindo e chagando junto..."_

"_Somos apenas bons amigos... apenas..."_

"_Eu estou bem Nat!! Muito melhor agora!!" – e voltou a beijá-la_

Natalie acordou na manhã seguinte com um sorriso no rosto. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e se levantou. Dirigiu para o banheiro e ouviu o chuveiro ligado.

-Good Morning John! – disse ao entrar

Ele colocou a cabeça para fora do Box e sorriu.

-Good Morning! – Natalie que estava com seu roupão e foi para a pia escovar os dentes.

- Não estou afim de trabalhar hoje!- disse Natalie

- Me too!

-Por que você decidiu ser médico?Tem tudo o que quer, dinheiro na hora e uma empresa nas mãos!! – Carter silenciou por alguns instantes.

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com essas coisas. Não sou como eles que usam o dinheiro para tudo..

Natalie suspirou.

-Quanto você vale John?

-Como?

-1 milhão? 3 milhões? Quanto?

-Nada! Eu não valho nada!

-Eu sei – e sorriu – Vou me arrumar!! – e se dirigiu para porta, mas Carter a segurou pelo braço e levou-a consigo para dentro do chuveiro. Beijou seu pescoço e deixou o roupão dela escorregar pelo seu corpo. A água corrente corria pelos seus corpos e eles entraram em uma sintonia romântica.

-Desde da 1ª vez que eu a vi, desejei tanto esse momento!! – sussurrou ele e a beijou em seguida. Os dois ficaram ali, por um bom tempo...

-Natalie!! Sala 3 urgente!! Dr. Carter precisa de você!! – gritou Haleh

- O que temos aqui? – falou ela ao entrar na sala.

- Paciente levou três tiros no tórax. Pulsação 93 e sístole 12/7!

- Ele não consegue respirar! Nat, entube-o enquanto eu retiro as balas.

Natalie pegou o instrumento e colocou na garganta do homem.

-150cc!! – disse ela. Tentou durante um tempo e introduziu o tubo – I'm in!! Dê-me o balão. – O paciente respirava através da grande bola – Cuide aqui Chen! – e se aproximou de Carter.

-Ele precisa de Cirurgia, bipem Corday e diga que ele vai subir!! – O barulho da máquina tomou a sala – Iniciando compressões!! – e Natalie forçava o peito do paciente.

-Carregue 200!! – disse Carter

-Carregado!

-Clear!!

-Bom pulso! Vamos levá-lo. – e fecharam a maca e o levaram para o elevador – Suba com ele Chen – disse Natalie. A porta do elevador fechou. Andando pelo corredor, Natalie disse:

- Estou tão cansada hoje! – reclamou ela

-Eu sei!! – disse Carter

- Excuse me?? – ela sorriu

- I'm Sorry!! Eu não consigo deixar ninguém cansado, mas ontem a noite...

- SHUT UP!! – e jogou as luvas em cima dele que entrou em uma sala.

- Carter e Natalie, que fofos!! – disse Susan caçoando com Abby

- Não comece!! – falou Natalie

- Why not? São tão lindos!! – riu Abby

- E você com seu asiático? – acusou Natalie à Susan

-Uma simples aventura... mas nos diga... é sério?

-I don't know... Ele é gentil e eu gosto dele!

-Ligação pra você Nat!! – disse Jerry

- Falou quem era?

- Disse ser seu irmão... – Natalie levou um susto

- Dave?

- Deve ser...

- OK, eu atendo lá dentro! – e entrou numa sala. Respirou fundo e pegou o telefone - Dave? Where are you?? – perguntou furiosa. Do lado de fora, Carter a observava.

- Algum problema? – perguntou a Jerry

- Idon't know... mas sei que é o irmão dela!

- Irmão?!? – Natalie sai da sala com um ar de preocupada – Heyy – ela se virou – Você nunca me disse que tinha um irmão! – eles entraram na sala de descanso. Natalie estava muito evasiva e não respondia a Carter- Nat? Everything is alright?

- I'm sorry John! Dave me deixa louca! Meu turno acabou e estou indo para casa! – jogou o jaleco dentro do armário – te espero mais tarde pra gente conversar melhor! – Carter a ajudou a colocar o casaco. Natalie se virou para ele e assim se abraçaram...


	5. Nem tudo é perfeito!

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

**PREVIOUSLY ON ER:**

"_Irmão? – Carter se espantou – Não sabia que você tinha um irmão..."_

"_I'm sorry John... Dave me deixa louca!!"_

••••••••••••••••••••_•••••••••••••••••••_

Natalie estava preparando café quando Carter entrou.

-Hey! Chegou tarde! – ela sorriu

-Weaver decidiu pegar no meu pé hoje! – ele jogou o sobretudo no sofá e se aproximou – Está mais calma?

-Uhumm... obrigada! – e ofereceu uma xícara de café para ele, que aceitou. – Dave é meu irmão mais novo, nós sempre nos dávamos bem e eu sempre o protegi. Mas agora é diferente... – ela hesitou por segundos – Dave é viciado em drogas e só me procura quando tem problemas ou quando quer dinheiro. – Ela deixou a xícara em cima do balcão e começou a andar de um lado para o outro – Ele está cada vez mais agressivo, louco!! – e passou as mãos nos cabelos se esforçando para as lágrimas não caírem. Carter a envolveu com seus braços e acariciou seus cabelo, enquanto ela enterrava o rosto em seu peito.

-Está tudo bem Nat! Eu estou aqui e não vou para lugar nenhum! – e ficaram ali, abraçados.

Se passaram vários meses, ou melhor um ano, desde o último episódio e Natalie estava sem notícias de Dave. John estava com um paciente crítico quando Weaver o interrompeu:

-Carter? Telefone pra você!

-Diga para ligar mais tarde! – concentrado no que fazia

-É importante!

-Anote o recado que eu retorno!

-É sobre sua avó! Eu sinto muito!

Ele parou e olhou para Weaver:

-Ela morreu?

-Eu sinto muito!

Carter não parou de cuidar do paciente. Depois de minutos, ele foi para sala de descanso. O mundo parecia girar e seus olhos queimavam. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e tentou se acalmar.

-Eu preciso ir agora! – disse Natalie ao entrar. Sem olhar para Carter ela foi direto para seu armário – Acredita que Dave deu notícias? Ele está em um hospital e pediu para que eu fosse ficar com ele e... – ela olhou para ele e percebendo seu estado perguntou se aproximando – O que aconteceu John?

Ele olhou em seus olhos

-Minha vó... ela morreu!

Natalie paralisou.

-Oh Meu Deus John!! Eu sinto muito, ninguém me avisou!! – e o abraçou. John fechou os olhos e por um instante sua dor aliviara.

-Fique comigo Nat!! Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho!! Please!

-Nat!! Seu táxi chegou! – falou Jerry na porta

Natalie olhou para ele e disse:

-Pode dispensar! Ligue para Dave e diga que não poderei ir!

-OK!- e Jerry saiu

Natalie olhou nos olhos de Carter.

-Eu estarei com você para sempre John! Não te deixarei sozinho! – ouvindo isso Carter voltou a abraçá-la. Sentiu que a partir daquele momento, a amaria para sempre.


	6. Nada é tão ruim que não se possa piorar

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

**-****PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Dave deu notícias! – disse Natalie"_

"_Minha vó... ela morreu – falou Carter"_

"_Eu sinto muito John! Diga a Dave que não poderei ir... Eu estarei com você para sempre..."?_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natalie estava sentada junto com Carter no enterro de sua avó. Carter esta com um semblante muito triste, afinal sua avó era com uma mãe, já que Eleonor Carter nunca esteve presente, após a morte de seu irmão.

-Millicent Carter foi um exemplo de mulher, de honra e respeito... – dizia o reverendo. Natalie pôs sua mão em cima da de Carter, querendo dar-lhe apoio. Sorriu e ele lhe devolveu o sorriso. – Que Deus esteja sempre presente...  
De repente um barulho desconcentrou a todos. Um jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos e compridos derrubara um dos arranjos de flores. Ele cambaleava em direção dos presentes. Natalie levou um susto;

- Dave?! – ela se levantou e foi se encontrar com ele

-Oi Natizinha!! – o jovem sorriu um sorriso amarelo.

Dave Joahson seria um jovem muito bonito, se não fosse pelas drogas.

- What hell you doing here? – perguntou arrastando-o para mais longe possível, evitando os olhares curiosos.

-Eu preciso de você Natizinha!! Eu não tenho mais ninguém!! – ele suplicava

- Você está completamente drogado!! Como pôde vir até aqui no enterro da vó de John? Que vergonha!

- John? Quem é John?

-Eu! – disse Carter se aproximando – Algum problema?

- Não... Não... eu só quero minha irmã!!

- Então você é Dave! Meu nome é John Carter, namorado de sua irmã!!

- Como?? Você não me disse nada de namorado Natalie, porquê?

Natalie que queria sumir naquele momento respondeu:

-Eu não devo nada a você Dave!

-Mas é claro que deve!! – ele se aproximou dela furioso – Eu sou seu irmão ainda se lembra? – e segurou fortemente p braço dela.

-Vai com calma rapaz! – disse Carter puxando Dave.

-Não se mete!! – e o empurrou com um soco no rosto. Logo eles começaram a brigar chamando a atenção de todos.

-PAREM!! – gritava Natalie se colocando no meio dos dois – Dave PARE!!! – gritava descontrolada. Ela puxou o irmão o mais forte que pode, que parou e a encarou – Venha comigo! – e o empurrou em direção ao seu carro. Ela lançou um olhar para Carter e disse: - Eu sinto muito!! – entrou no carro e partiu.


	7. Discutindo a Relação

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Millecent Carter foi um exemplo de mulher!"_

"_Dave?! What he__ll you doing here??"_

"_Voce ainda é minha irma lembra?"_

"_Vai com calma rapaz- disse Carter"_

"_PAREM!! Dave PARE!! – gritava Natalie – Eu sinto muito! – e partiu"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alguns dias se passaram. Natalie estava sumida por todos esses dias e Carter estava muito preocupado. Ela não atendia o celular e algumas roupas de seu guarda-roupa desapareceram. Carter estava dando alguns exames a um paciente quando foi interrompido por Abby:

-Dr.Carter, telefone!

-Eu atendo ao lado!! Hemograma completo!- disse ao residente e assinou a ficha. Entrou na sala adjacente e pegou o telefone: - Dr. Carter.

-Hi John!

-Natalie?!? Onde diabos está você? – ele segurava o telefone com todas as suas forças- Você sabe como estou me sentindo? Pelo amor de Deus eu...

-Eu sei, me desculpe! – ela dizia com a voz fraca do outro lado da linha – Estou com Dave em New York, ele está fazendo um tratamento e eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho.

- Você não o vê a dias!!

- He is my brother!!!

-Eu precisava de você Natalie, você disse que ficaria comigo!!

-John pare! Está parecendo um adolescente!

-Você nunca cumpre o que promete! Minha vó morreu!! Eu não tinha ninguém para me consolar, apenas você!! E no primeiro instante você me abandona!

-Não foi assim, eu...

-Não?!? Seu irmão está querendo sua atenção, você mesma me disse isso!! Pare de mimá-lo, ele não é mais criança!! Assim tomará jeito!!

- Você está sendo egoísta!

- Não...eu queria minha namorada comigo no momento que eu mais precisava!

- Eu sinto muito! Eu só queria avisá-lo que chegarei amanhã. Até mais Carter!!

- Até Natalie! – e desligou o telefone com toda a força. Ele não sabia se estava sendo egoísta ou não, mas ele precisava dela mais do que nunca, ainda sentia a perda de sua avó e o mundo inteiro parecia estar contra ele. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e tentou se concentrar no trabalho.

•• NO DIA SEGUINTE ••

Carter estava na triagem cuidando de alguns residentes quando Weaver passou com Natalie para a sala de descanso. Por mais que tentasse ouvir o que elas falavam não conseguia, mas podia ter noção do assunto. Natalia não comparecera ao trabalho a dias sem notícias e Weaver deveria ter dando uma bronca nela. Quando Weaver saiu da sala, John percebeu que Natalie passava as mãos nos cabelos e vestia o jaleco pegando os instrumentos. Eles passaram o resto do plantão sem se falarem. Natalie estava na triagem assinando suas fichas quando Carter parou um pouco distante dela, também assinando suas fichas. Susan que notara a situação dos dois fez um gesto com a cabeça para Natalie ir falar com ele, mas ela negou.

- Natalie! Assina aqui pra mim? – chamou Abby no corredor. Ela saiu para direita e Carter para esquerda. Percebendo que esquecera a caneta, Natalie virou-se de repente e deu um encontro em cheio em Carter. Ela olhou para ele.

- Hi – ele disse.

- Hi – disse ela.

- Posso te oferecer um café?

- Claro! – e foi assinar para Abby.

Eles saíram juntos pela porta de ambulâncias indo em direção a lanchonete, mas Carter puxou o braço de Natalie obrigando-a parar.

- Escute. Sei que falei coisas que não devia falar, mas você me deixa louco, sempre dizendo que sente muito e...

-Sei que nada vai bem, mas gente precisa concordar em alguma coisa! Somos tão diferentes John, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais! E eu não sei como lidar com isso.

- Temos que pensar em nós dois Nat, mas você sempre pensa em si mesma!

- Como?!

- Não compartilha comigo seus problemas, eu quero te ajudar também!!

- Ah por favor!! – e ela saiu de perto dele.

- Você sempre foge da verdade!

Ela que estava caminhando para o hospital de costas, parou e virou encarando-o em fúria.

- O seu problema é que sempre joga a culpa em cima de mim! – e dizia gritando apontando o dedo de modo imperativo – E não percebe que também tem grandes problemas... talvez maiores que o meu! – e entrou no County.


	8. Sem Fugas

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-**PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Temos que pensar em nós dois Nat, mas você só pensa em si mesma – disse Carter"_

"_O seu problema é que sempre joga a culpa em cima de mim! – e dizia gritando apontando o dedo de modo imperativo – E não percebe que também tem grandes problemas... talvez maiores que o meu!"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A rotina no hospital continuava a mesma, assim depois de um mês e meio. A não ser pela entrada de novos med-students e enfermeiros. Natalie, Abby, Susan e Carter estavam na triagem.

-Eu não agüento mais esses residentes!! – disse Susan

-Eu também! – concordou Natalie e Abby juntas

-Ela pensa que enfermeira é escrava!! Deixem eles comigo!! – disse Abby

-Nem me diga! – falou Natalie

-Imagino o que vocês não falam de mim!! – disse Carter se enfiando no meio delas. Natalie olhou para as amigas e virou o rosto.

-Natalie!!- chamou Jerry – um tal Kevin no telefone! – Susan olhou para ela e sorriu. Natalie foi atender o telefone e Carter tentava ao Maximo escutar a conversa. Abby percebendo a inquietação dele foi falar:

- Você que pediu isso!

- What? – perguntou nervoso com os risos que Natalie dava.

- Essa separação! Você sabe né, somos amigas e tal... e eu que achava vocês dois tão bonitinhos!! – e saiu pelo corredor

- Algum médico aqui por favor!! – gritou o paramédico. Rapidamente Natalie desliga o telefone e foi ver o ferido, no exato momento em que Carter chegava no outro lado da maca. Natalie olhou para ele e disse:

-Pode ficar!

-Não! Eu vou precisar de você!!

-Chame Susan ou Pratt.

- Você é cirurgiã! – falou alto

Natalie viu que o quadro do paciente era crítico e entrou com Carter na sala, vestindo as luvas.

- O que você acha que pode ser? – ele perguntou examinado-o com o estetoscópio.

- O rim não responde... baixa pulsação... deve haver alguma veia obstruída! – ela falou – Alguém bipe Corday!

- Ela não está em Chicago e a Cirurgia está mais do que lotada!

Ela olhou para Carter.

- Você terá que fazer. – ele disse

Ela pensou um pouco.

-OK! Bisturi 06 e cefamil 0,5 por litro. Preciso também de um pinça francesa 02 e O- - com o bisturi em mãos ela abriu um corte de 13 cm na lombar direita. O sangue escorreu – Sucção!! - Chunny sugou o sangue – Carter, segure essa pinça pra mim! – e assim ele se posicionou ao seu lado – Oh my God!!

- O que foi?? – ele perguntou

- São duas veias obstruídas!! Prenda essa veia com a pinça!

- Como?? O sangue não passará e piorará a situação!

- Faça o que eu pedi! – e Natalie ficou mexendo por entre as veias e o rim.

- A pulsação parou! – informou Chunny

- Só um segundo! – tirou a pinça de dentro – Agora, solte o sangue Carter! – Carter retirou o instrumento e o aparelho apitou em alguns segundos.

- Boa pulsação!!

Natalie suspirou fundo aliviada. Se dirigiu para sair jogando as luvas no lixo.

- Good job! – disse Carter – Eu nunca poderia...

- Preciso trabalhar, com licença! – disse cortando-o friamente.

- Wait!! Você não pode fugir de mim pra sempre!!

- Eu não estou fugindo John, tenho que trabalhar! Sério! – e forçou um sorriso.


	9. Sinto muito Nat!

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-****PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Você não pode fugir de mim para sempre! – disse Carter"_

"_Eu não estou fugindo... Sério...- respondeu Natalie"_

_  
_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Natalie! Pegue alguns soros para sala 05 por favor!! – pediu Abby

Natalie entrou na sala de equipagem, mas silenciou quando ouviu a voz de Carter no telefone.

-Pode confirmar! Eu vou! Amanha eu pego o primeiro avião, mas... alguém irá me esperar certo? – ele esperou a resposta e sorriu – Eu nunca estive na África antes e...

"África?!" pensou Natalie. Carter estaria indo para África, e no dia seguinte! Natalie sentiu uma tremedeira dentro de si e o coração acelerar juntamente com a sensação de perda. Amava muito Carter, e por mais que houvessem desavenças, aquela notícia caiu como uma bomba sem seu dia. Vagarosamente ela abriu a gaveta e pegou três soros. Ouviu o bater do telefone e por mais que tentasse se controlar não conseguia. Então os soros caíram no chão, por conta de suas trêmulas mãos, mostrando que estava ali. Carter se levantou enquanto ela pegava os soros.

-Me desculpe, não queria incomodá-lo!!

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e deu um sorriso nervoso.

-Não incomodou...

-Ahnn... Ok... Eu vou indo! Tenho que levar isso pra Abby! – disse rápido indo em direção da porta.

-Nat! – ele a chamou e ela se virou – Você ouviu alguma coisa? – ela olhou para o chão.

-Sinto muito, eu não tive a intenção.

-No problem! – ela o encarou. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Então... você vai pra África hein? – ela falou com extrema dificuldade.

-Pois é... eles precisam de minha ajuda! – ela abaixou o olhar triste.

-Eu tenho que ir... Meu plantão acabou a cinco minutos! Goog night Carter!

-Good Night Nat! – e ela saiu tonta pelo corredor.

Após se trocar e já na rua, Natalie se encontrava no meio da neve olhando para o céu. Os flocos caíam em sua face, mas ela não se importava, a única coisa que voava em seus pensamentos era a partida de Carter.

-Dia cheio hoje não? – disse Abby parando ao seu lado – O que acha de um café? – Natalie olhou para amiga e forçou um sorriso.

-Great! – e foram juntas para o bar.

Natalie passou grande parte do tempo ouvindo Abby falar.

-O que foi agora? – ela foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta da amiga.

-Como?!?

-O que está acontecendo? – Abby fez uma cara óbvia – Você não falou nada o tempo todo, responde monossílabos e por favor... – ela sorriu – eu te conheço!! Desenbucha!

Natalie sabia que não poderia esconder isso para Abby, E também precisava desabafar com alguém ou enlouqueceria.Abaixou a cabeça e passou os dedos entre os cabelo.

-Ele vai embora... – disse por fim

Abby fez uma expressão confusa. Depositou seu copo na mesa e inclinou um pouco:

-I don't understand!

-Carter vai embora para África em algumas horas – e olhou para a enfermeira – eu o ouvi no telefone.

-Oh meu Deus Nat!! Como você está?

-Na verdade, eu não sei. Estou confusa, não sei o que sinto, o que penso, minha cabeça gira e gira...

-Você o ama!!

Natalie espantou

-Oh my God Nat!! You love him!! Don't you see this?

Ela suspirou fundo.

-Yes... I Love him!!

-And what you wait for? Vá até ele e peça pra ficar!

-I can't!

-Como assim não pode?

-Eu juro que isso é o que mais quero fazer... but I can't!! Não tente me entender Abby, se nem eu mesma consigo...

-I don't know what I say…

-Say nothing!! – colocou uma nota de 10 dólares em cima da mesa – Eu preciso ir.. obrigada pelo café!! – e saiu

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

O apartamento de Natalie estava em repleta escuridão. Carter passou pela sala e foi em direção ao quarto dela. Tinha a cópia da chave e precisava muito vê-la antes de partir. Somente um abajur iluminava o quarto, este que ficava na mesinha ao lado da cama, ao lado de Natalie. Ele encolheu os ombros ao vê-la dormir profundamente entre os lençóis, com as duas mãos embaixo da cabeça. A luz lhe dava um expressão serena e dócil, percebeu Carter ao parar ao lado. Ele queria que ela soubesse o quanto estava sendo difícil ter que partir. Mas ele precisava de um tempo para pensar no que fazer, ou melhor, o que seria certo fazer. Com as costas da mão ele afastou a franja da testa num gesto carinhoso. Natalie se mexeu um pouco e ele sorriu. Abaixou-se e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Eu sinto muito Nat!! – susurrou antes de partir.


	10. Dear Nat!

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Ele vai embora pra África!! Em algumas horas! – disse Natalie tristemente"_

_O que ele queria era que ela soubesse o quão difícil era ter que partir._

"_Sinto Muito Nat!! – disse Carter antes de partir"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Um mês se passou desde a partida de Carter. Tudo estava normal, até mesmo Natalie.

-Você parece boa. – disse Susan

-Thanks! – Natalie sorriu. Então Abby entra no hospital vestida com um jaleco branco e não com a roupa verde de enfermeira como de costume.

-Hoje é Halloween? – perguntou Frank

-Shut Up!! – disse Abby

-Explique-se!! – falou Susan

-Now!!- completou Natalie rindo

-Eu apenas voltei a fazer medicina!

-That's great!! – disseram as duas

-Você precisará de um médico para instruí-la Abby – falou Weaver- O que não será problema certo Natalie?

-Não com certeza!!

-Come back to work!! – e ela saiu.

-Eu jurava que ela me colocaria com o pior médico! – disse Abby.

-Isso é muito bom Abby, estou muito feliz por você!! – finalizou Natalie – Nada como um dia de trabalho hã? Vamos as cortinas!! – e entregou as fichas pra Abby- nº 1?

-Dores no peito, chiado no pulmão esquerdo e tosse sem catarro. Sem medicação.

-O que você sugere?

-Hemograma, RX do pulmão e 50mg de Copazine.

-Se ele for hipertenso?

-O que que tem?

-Copazine estaria certo?

-Why not?

-Por que poderia lhe causar um infarto fulminante Abby! 35cc por quilo! Next!! – e passaram a manhã inteira dessa maneira.

-Por que você não me dá uma folga? – falou Abby na triagem

-Porque você é boa na prática Abby e não na teoria...

-This is good isn't? – ela riu chegando na triagem – Alguma carta pra mim Frank?

-Eu tenho cara de carteiro agora? – disse o gordo comendo uma rosquinha – mas não, ninguém lembrou de você.

-E pra mim? – aproveitou Natalie sorrindo – Claro que não tem! Quem iria me escrever a não ser...

-Carter! – disse Frank

-Eu ia dizer minha mãe ou meu irmão. Mas obrigada mesmo assim! – e ia saindo.

-Não Natalie, estou dizendo que tem uma carta do Carter pra você! – disse Frank

Natalie parou imediatamente.

-You kidding me right? – ela disse entre um sorriso nervoso.

-Não... – e mostrou um envelope amarelo.

Natalie olhou para ele e franziu o cenho.

-Você não vai pegar? – disse Abby

Natalie suspirou e pegou.

-Eu vou fazer um intervalo! – disse antes de sair para o lado de fora.

Estava um dia 'morno' em Chicago. Natalie com o envelope na mão subiu a escadaria do metrô que a esta hora não estava muito cheio. Sentou em um dos banco como se esperasse e olhou para o papel em suas mãos.

"Darfur – De:John Carter / County General Chicago – Natalie Joahson"

Devagar ela abre o envelope e desdobra a carta. Reconheceu a letra de Carter no instante e deixou seus olhos percorrerem as linhas que ele escreveu. Seu coração estava acelerado e suas mãos tremiam. Quando terminou de ler "Eu quero que você fique bem. John Carter" foi impossível não deixar um lágrima rolar. Perguntava para si mesma porque ele faria uma coisa dessas. Ouviu o barulho do metrô se aproximando. Não conseguia parar de olhar para aquelas palavras, aquilo a machucou muito. O metrô parou fazendo com que seus cabelos balançassem. Depois de refletir por instantes, Natalie odiou por frações de segundos a si mesma e a Carter. O trem já partia quando ela se levantou. A partir que ele se distanciava o vento ficava mais forte. Natalie ergueu a mão e deixou a carta partir junto com ele, e junto com ela a lembrança de Carter. Enxugou o rosto e voltou para o County, para seu trabalho, para a realidade.


	11. Nos braços de um croata

_Quero agradecer aos Scraps(Bianca), MtooO Obrigada... e posso garantir q emoções eh q não vão faltar nessa fic!!! Aeee estah o Capitulo 11!! xD  
_

_XxXxXxX_

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Uma carta do Carter pra você Natalie!"_

_Aquelas palavras a machucaram muito._

"_Eu quero que você fique bem. John Carter."_

_Deixou o vento levar a carta e junto com ela a lembrança de Carter e voltou a realidade._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mais outros dias se passaram e Natalie jurava que todos sussurravam ao vê-la passar.

-Poderia ser pior. – falou Susan que estava com ela do lado de fora esperando uma ambulância.

-Oh sim, claro! – ironizou Natalie – Porque não procurem feito loucos aquela maldita carta e publiquem os comentários em baixo? Ou melhor, aluguem um um trio elétrico e saiam pelo mundo afora falando: "Natalie Joahson, a mulher mais idiota do mundo!"

-Não seria melhor John Carter? – falou Susan.

-Ele é mulher?? – e a ambulância chegou.

-Mulher, 36 anos, início de enfarte, pulsação 10/6 e taquicardia.

-Eu pego o próximo! – anunciou Susan.

-Heyy Luka! – chamou Natalie – Eu preciso de você aqui!!

-Quando precisar! – e juntos foram para a sala de trauma.

•**NA SALA DE DESCANSO**

Após um longo plantão, Natalie estava de saída quando Luka entrou.

-Hei Nat! – disse ele jogando o jaleco no armário e vestindo um casaco – Ahn... vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? – e a fitou com um sorriso.

-Além de beber e dormir, não... nada... – e sorriu – Porque você está consultando minha disponibilidade?

Luka passou as mãos nos cabelos negros.

-Eu pensei se você não queria tomar um café comigo no I'kes...

Ela sorriu.

-Claro! Why not?

-I don't know... – e riu – esse seu lance com o...

-Vamos?- interrompeu ela. Assim saíram.

O bar não estava muito cheio e eles escolheram uma mesa ao canto.

- Tell me... – disse Natalie depois de tomarem o café.

-What? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Natalie jamais reparara na beleza de seu colega de trabalho.

-Como é na Croácia?

O sorriso dele se alargou.

-É perfeito! Um país assim, digamos, calmo, com pessoas maravilhosas. Em época de Natal quando tem neve, fazemos trenós e passamos a tarde escorregando, até batermos em arvores.

Natalie riu.

-Você gosta muito de lá. Pensa em voltar?

-I don't know... I don't think so...

-Ok… está tudo muito ótimo, mas eu preciso ir…

-Eu te acompanho.

A noite por sua vez estava fria, mas a lua bastante cheia e brilhante que iluminava o caminho. Chegando no apartamento de Natalie, ela se virou para Luka:

-Então...- ela estava no topo da pequena escada de entrada.

-Então... – ele subiu um degrau.

-What you thinking? – ela desceu um degrau.

-Estou pensando em onde nós estamos... – e subiu mais um degrau.

-We are here... – e desceu o último degrau, parando a pouco centímetros de Luka. Ele se aproximou de Natalie e a beijou de maneira mais suave que podia. Ela correspondia, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar em Carter. Tentou jogar longe os pensamentos e deixou-se levar pelos beijos do lindo croata.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Natalie estava agachada, procurando seus sapatos debaixo da cama, vestindo apenas a blusa com que iria trabalhar e uma calcinha.

-Where are you??- sussurrava para não acordar o moreno deitado em sua cama. Ouviu ele se mexer e ergueu a cabeça assustada. Luka estava apoiado pelos cotovelos, com os cabelo desalinhados e um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-What you doing? – perguntou.

-Procurando meu sapato, que está... aqui!! – e pegou o tênis branco.

-Come back to bed Nat! São sete da manhã ainda!

-What? Sete?!? – ela levantou num pulo. Pegou as calças e saiu pulando vestindo-as – eu tenho que trabalhar agora! Oh my God!! – e foi para o banheiro dar os últimos retoques e Luka na cama sorrindo. – Ahnn... – começou ela ao sair – Você pode comer o que quiser...e... bom.. eu vou indo! – e sorriu quando chegou na porta – Até mais Luka! – ouviu ele dizer um "Até" e se foi.

•••••••

-Dormi com ele!!

-What?!?- espantou-se Susan.

-Eu dormi com ele! E não vou mentir, foi espetacular!!

-Ainda não ouvi o nome do sujeito! – disse Abby entrando na conversa.

-Luka!

-VOCE DORMIU COM LUKA?!? – gritou.

-O County inteiro não precisa saber Abby!

-Sorry! But... and Carter?

Natalie suspirou.

-Passado!

-Dra.Lewis! Precisamos de sua ajuda!

Susan suspirou.

-Eu tenho que ir... mas quero saber de tudo depois! – e saiu.

-Você gosta dele!! – disse Abby

-Quem?! Luka?! Nããoo!!

-Não Nat! Carter!!

-Não comece por favor!!

-Você sempre foge quando eu falo o nome dele e não assume para si mesma que ainda o ama!!

-Ele me DEIXOU Abby, lembra-se?! – gritou, mas abaixou o tom ao ver que eram observadas – Eu não posso viver em função dele!!

-I know, I know... mas cuidado para não machucar o Luka!

Aquilo ficou na mente de Natalie durante horas. "Que saco!" pensou ela "Mesmo longe, Carter consegue atrapalhar minha vida!!"

-Está livre a noite? – era Luka

-I think so!! Where we go?

-Aonde você quiser!!

-Can I ask you something?

-Sure!!

-Essa coisa que nós temos é só por uma noite ou quem sabe alguns dias, ou você pensa em ter algo sério?

Ele a encarou de modo sério.

-Why not? – e sorriu. Ela sorriu também. – Até a noite!

-Até!!


	12. com o destino nao tem jeito

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Eu dormi com Luka!! – disse Natalie"_

"_Você ama o Carter!! Cuidado para não machucar o Luka!!"_

"_Podemos ter algo mais serio??"_

"_Why Not?? – disse Luka"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Passaram-se dez meses e Natalie estava junto com Luka. Com ele ela se sentia segura e feliz e muito realizada, afinal, Luka era o sonho de qualquer mulher.

-Quase um ano hein?? – comentou Susan.

-Pois é... quem diria!! – sorriu Natalie.

-Estou feliz por você Natalie!

-Thanks!! Me too!! É ótimo viver com Luka! Ele é doce, romântico, autoritário...

-Lindo!! – falou Chuny

-Também!! – riu Natalie.- Eu preciso ir... trabalho me chama!!

Natalie colocou o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço e saiu pelo corredor. Passou pela sala de suturas e ouviu a voz de Luka, pensou em ir cumprimentá-lo, mas hesitou ao vir Weaver pela porta entreaberta.

-Ele vem trabalhar hoje!

-Há quanto tempo está em Chicago??

-Semanas eu acho!

-Mas porque Carter não avisou??

Natalie estremeceu por inteiro. Suas pernas bambearam e sua cabeça girava.

-Carter?!?! – exclamou denunciando sua presença. Weaver e Luka olharam para ela sérios.

-Algum problema Joahson?? – falou Weaver.

-Não Kerry, I'm sorry!! – e saiu pelo corredor voltando pra triagem. Pegou algumas fichas e ficou examinando.

-Eu tenho que ir pessoal!! – informou Chen – Problemas em casa!! Já cuidei de todos os meus pacientes.

-Não se preocupe! – disse Frank – Carter vai cobri-la!

Natalie parou de olhar para as fichas.

-Carter??Quem é Carter?? – perguntou Sam, a nova enfermeira.

-Você não o conheceu... – disse Natalie

-Ele é chato?? – perguntou a enfermeira loira.

-Don't ask to her!! – interferiu Frank.

Sam ficou sem entender nada.

-Então... todos sabias...

Ninguém falou nada.

-Melhor assim! – e saiu

Passou a tarde inteira atendendo e pensando em como seria ver Carter novamente.

-Meu filho não está bem doutora! – gritou uma mãe. Deitando a criança, Natalie perguntou:

-O que ele comeu?? – e apalpou a barriga.

-I don't know!! – disse a mae desesperada.

Pegando uma cadeira, Natalie sentou-se ao lado do paciente.

-Você pode me dizer o que comeu ou bebeu pra ficar doente?? – o menino não respodeu – bom... se não disser eu não vou poder te ajudar!! – o menino continuou em silêncio.Se levantando ela se voltou para a mãe – Eu preciso saber o que ele comeu. Tente fazê-lo falar e me procure Ok?? – saindo pelo corredor encontrou Luka.

-Tudo bem com você?? – perguntou ele.

-Tirando que o menino não fala o que comeu e está passando mal, não nada por quê??

Ele passou a mão no queixo.

-Não... você ficou assustada como a notícia do Carter que eu...

-Foi uma surpresa pra mim Luka, só isso...

Havia um tumulto na entrada e Natalie logo calculou o que estava acontecendo.

-Ahnn... eu preciso pegar um remédio para o menino! – e foi para a sala de remédios. Sabia que Carter chegara e o seu primeiro pensamento foi fugir. "Mas o que estou fazendo?!?" pensou confusa "Eu não posso fugir pra sempre!!", deu um passo para sair mas voltou. "Não sei se tenho coragem", passou as mãos nos cabelos e olhou para cima. "Eu preciso fazer isso!", saiu pelo corredor e forçou um sorriso.

Ainda longe ela o avistou. Atraente como sempre, vestindo um casaco cor marrom e calça jeans. Não mudara em nada e sorria com Luka. Foi se aproximando e viu que não estava sozinho, mas sim acompanhado por uma mulher, pequena e frágil. Ele a abraçava junto a si. Só podia ser sua namorada. TOLA!! Pensava. IDIOTA! Pensara tanto nele e ele com outra. O ódio por si mesma tomou seu corpo, mas se controlou.

Hey! – começou estando a sua frente.

-Heii Nat!! – ficaram em silêncio por instantes sem saber o que fazer, mas depois do momento de hesitação eles se abraçaram rapidamente. Natalie poderia ser a melhor atriz de Hollywood mostrando aquele sorriso tão falso.

-How you doing?? – ele perguntou sorrindo também.

-Ótima!!

Ele a fitou.

-Natalie, essa aqui é Kem! – disse apresentando a mulher – Kem, esta é Natalie!

-Hi! – disse Natalie apertando a mão da mulher – Nice to meet you!!

-You too! Carter falou muito de você!!

-Really?? – e olhou para ele que não olhava para ninguém a não ser ela – Bem ou mal John??

-What do you think?? – e sorriu – Kem faz parte de um grupo contra AIDS lá na África.

-Que bom!! – exclamou Natalie – Bom Kem, welcome to the zôo!! – e sorriu. Sentiu alguém puxar seu jaleco.

-Hi Bob!! – disse se agachando – Resolveu me falar o que comeu??

Carter observava Natalie com o menino. Tentava se controlar para não transparecer a grande alegria que sentiu ao revê-la. O menino gaguejou um pouco.

-Ci...ci...- sussurou o resto.

-What?? – interrogou Natalie não entendendo.

-Cianureto!! – disse o menino enfim.

-Oh My God!! – exclamou e imediatamente pegou Bob no colo – Arrumem a sala de trauma e ultra-sonografia agora!! Luka, you come with me!! – se voltou para Carter e disse – Welcome back John!! – e sumiu rapidamente pelo corredor.

**NA SALA**

-Pressão 10/8 e oxigenação 78.

-Há quanto tempo ele está assim?? – perguntou Natalie a mãe.

-I don't know, one hour maybe...

Ela olhou para Luka séria. Carter e Kem observavam o trabalho deles do lado de fora.

-Quero RX peitoral, toráxico e hematrócitos. Mantenham ele estabilizado com 80 de oxigênio. Luka onde está o ultra som??

-Chuny foi pegar!!

-Aqui!! – e entregou o aparelho para Natalie. Ela posicionou na barriga do menino e observou a tela.

-O veneno está localizado a esquerda e já fez muito estragos no estômago. – disse Luka mostrando os RXs e hematrócitos a 42.

Natalie pensou um pouco.

-Ok, bisturi 5! – e colocaram o instrumento na sua mão – Luka me ajude aqui! – ele se posicionou ao seu lado – segure essa bacia. Corte no 5º espaço intercostal e... – um líquido amarelado caiu do corpo do menino – Aí está o cianureto!! Ele precisa de cirurgia!! 40 de Albuterol e 2,3 de Ketanil!! Vamos subir!! – fechou a maca e disse para a mãe – Conseguimos tirar o veneno do corpo dele, mas seu estômago foi muito danificado, por isso vamos levá-lo a cirurgia.

-Obrigada Dra.!! Thank you so much!!

-She is good! – disse Kem do lado de fora.

Carter olhando para Natalie respondeu:

-Yeah, she is...


	13. Está tudo bem!

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Carter?!?-exclamou Natalie"_

"_Hi Nat- disse ele- Essa daqui é a Kem!"_

_TOLA!!IDIOTA, pensava..._

"_Welcome back John!! – falou Natalie"_

"_She is good- afirmou Carter olhando pra Natalie"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

NO DIA SEGUINTE

-Não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem!- disse Luka à Natalie.

-Nunca me subestime!! – ela sorriu e deu um selinho nele – Vamos Abby!! Até que hoje não está tão ruim... tosse, dor de barriga...

-Hei! – chamou Kem – Carter me deixou vir para o hospital hoje, se importam se eu assistir o trabalho de vocês?

Elas se entreolharam confusas.

-Claro... why not?! – e saíram para a ronda – Cortina 3, Abby?

-Sr.Gibbs, febre alta, fraqueza nos ossos e baixa hemoglobina. Os exames estão a caminho.

-O sr, ouviu certo? Já voltamos. – e sorriu.

-E se os exames demorarem? – perguntou Kem

-Apenas esperamos! – disse Abby

-Mas ele pode piorar!

-Não podemos fazer nada sem os exames! – explicou Natalie – Abby, os encaminhados por alta da triagem estão com você?

-Sim, seis já saíram de nossas vistas!!

-Qual a porcentagem de pacientes que ficam sem medicação?- Kem perguntou enquanto voltavam para a triagem.

-5 - respondeu Natalie.

-Mas isso é muito!! Eles não podem ficar sem remédios, e se tiverem AIDS ou qualquer doença do tipo?

-Eles voltam!- respondeu Natalie sem tirar os olhos do quadro – Atendemos milharem por dia e salvamos centenas, isso já basta.

-Isso não pode acontecer! Vocês...

-Escute Kem!! – disse ela se virando – você quer salvar vidas certo? – falava impaciente.

-Sure!!

-Welcome to the club!! – e saiu pelo corredor – Eu não sou professora!! – disse consigo mesma.

-Me desculpe Nat! Não pretendia que Kem te pertubasse! – surprieendeu Carter.

Ela olhou surpresa.

-No.No!! – disse sem graça – Sou eu que estou muito nervosa estes dias. Como está?

-Bem... Kem ainda não se acostumou com Chicago sabe... – e sorriu nervoso – Então, você e Luka estão juntos né? – e olhou para ela.

-Sim, faz alguns meses. Ele é um bom homem.

-Fico feliz por você!!

-Obrigada! Também estou feliz por você John, a África te fez bem!! – e entrou na sala.

-Acidentados a caminho Carter, os dois são críticos!! – avisou Sam

-Hey Nat! – chamou ele por ela dentro da sala – vamos precisar de você!!

-Já está trabalhando? – perguntou ela.

-Sempre!!

-Há quanto tempo está em Chicago?

-Uma semana porque?

-Nada! – e entraram na sala.

-Mulher 21 anos, com gás carbônico nas narinas. Estado inconsiente e oxigenação 75. – disse Sam.

-O que você sugere Abby? – perguntou Natalie.

-Hemotórax, RX do pulmão e exame de tóxicos!

-Vocês ouviram! – ela dirigiu os enfermeiros – Abby entube-o!

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – falou Carter divertido.

-Ao caso dele piorar! – sorriu Natalie.

-Baixa pulsação e o tubo não entra.

-Farei toracotomia!! – avisou Carter – Lâmina 4 e tubo! – ele cortou o pescoço e introduziu o tubo. Imediatamente a paciente respirou.

-Os exames!! – afirmou Sam. Natalie foi dar uma olhada.

-John!! Venha ver! – chamou. Ele observou o RX.

-Edema pulmonar!

-Crítico!! – completou Natalie – Cirurgia!! – fecharam a maca e os enfermeiros acompanhados de Abby saíram, restando apenas Carter e Natalie na sala. Ela estava desamarrando o avental amarelo quando ele perguntou:

-Está tudo bem entre a gente?

Ela o encarou surpresa. Tirou o óculos transparente e forçou um sorriso.

-Claro!! Tudo bem!!

-Kem e eu vamos jantar hoje a noite, quer vir junto?

Ela tirou as luvas.

-Estamos bem John, mas não dessa maneira! – e sorrindo saiu da sala jogando as luvas no cesto de lixo.


	14. Despedidas

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Está tudo bem entre a gente Natalie?- perguntou ele"_

"_Claro!Estamos bem John, mas não dessa maneira! – e sorriu"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Carter estava com Kem em um restaurante, à noite, logo após o seu plantão. Esperavam os pedidos chegarem, enquanto conversavam.

-She is so beautiful no? – comentou Kem tomando um gole de vinho.

-Who? – não entendeu Carter.

-Natalie, Carter!! Quem mais seria?

-Oh yeah... she is...

-Sei... você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela?

Ele depositou o copo na mesa.

-Porquê isso agora Kem?

-Come on, me responda! Não foi uma pergunta difícil assim...

-Você está com ciúmes?

-É tão difícil assim responder?

Ele inclinou-se para trás e respirou fundo.

-Olha Kem, eu sempre fui sincero com você. Quando nos conhecemos, eu lhe falei da Natalie, de como foi profundo nosso relacionamento e...

-Você ainda a ama certo?

-Eu não sei Kem, eu sinto carinho por ela, somos muito unidos pelo passado.

-Ela falou a mesma coisa.

Ele se assustou.

-Você falou com ela?

-Sim, antes de você sair...

**XxX INÍCIO MINI FLASH-BACK XxX**

Natalie estava saindo do hospital, indo em direção ao seu carro, esfregando as mãos uma nas outras e ajeitando o cachecol, pois estava uma noite muito gélida, quando foi surprieendida por Kem.

-Hei Kem, o que você está fazendo por aqui?

-Estou esperando Carter, nós vamos jantar por aqui...

-Sei... então, até mais Kem!! – Natalie girou a chave na porta, estava preste a entrar quando Kem a chamou.

-Natalie? – ela se virou – Can I ask you something?

-Claro!!

-O que Carter é pra você?

Natalie paralisou.

-Como?!

-Ele me falou muito de você Natalie. Vocês ficaram um ano juntos certo? – Natalie confirmou com a cabeça – Eu vejo o jeito que ele olha pra você , e você pra ele...

-Kem... John e eu tivemos um relacionamento muito conturbado mas muito sério. Ele para mim foi e continua sendo um bom amigo. Foi passado o nosso romance, mas eu tenho um carinho muito especial por ele.

-Sei... Natalie, pense no que realmente sente e no que realmente quer...

Natalie suspirou.

-Eu faço isso Kem, todos os dias! – entrou no carro e partiu.

**XxX FIM MINI FLASH-BACK XxX**

- Carter… Eu preciso voltar à Africa amanhã.

-Amanhã?! Why? Você só ficou duas semanas, ou menos…

-Eu sei Carter, mas eu tenho o meu trabalho lá, minha vida é lá e não aqui, e você não precisa ir comigo... Sei o quanto você gosta de trabalhar no County.

-Você já comprou a passagem?

-Sim. Se der, amanhã eu vou com você no County, me despedir..

-Eu queria fazer muitas coisas com você aqui Kem, tenho muito pra mostrar...

-Eu sei... Mas eu preciso de um tempo Carter, eu preciso pensar um pouco e você também! Por favor, me dê esse tempo...

Ele suspirou

-Quando você volta?

-Eu não sei se volto... Aqui não é meu lugar...

-Com licença – era o garçom com as refeições.

XxX-XxX-XxX-XxX

_Enquanto isso na casa da Natalie..._

A campanhia insistia em tocar. Natalie passa pela sala, com o roupão de banho e enxugando os cabelos. Olha no olho mágico e abre a porta.

-Heyy Luka!! Entre!! – deu passagem para ele entrar. Luka passou as mãos nos cabelos – Você quer alguma coisa? Chá? Café?

-Não obrigado! Natalie, eu preciso falar algo com você!

Ela olhou para ele séria, por que ela estava muito sério e distante.

-Continue...

-Ahnnn... eu fui convocado para ir a África como vonlutário.

Natalie parou de respirar.

-What? When? – disse com dificuldades.

-Tomorrow!!

Ela suspirou fundo.

-Por quê a África sempre me persegue?! O que ela tem contra mim?! Agora você, antes...

-Carter – completou Luka – era nele que eu queria falar também.

-Em Carter? O que ele tem haver com isso?

-Esse não é o ponto Natalie, a questão é vocês dois!

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás.

-Oh não!! Você também?? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que já é passado, que não temos nada!!

-Natalie – começou Luka bem calmo – a quem você está tentando enganar?

-Então quer dizer que você está terminando comigo!

-Escute Natalie, eu gosto muito de você, mesmo, sempre gostei! Estar ao seu lado foi a coisa mais importante pra mim nesses últimos tempos, mas eu não posso fingir que não vejo essa situação!

-Não tem situação nenhuma Luka!! – exclamou Natalie

-E mesmo assim, não há como manter esse relacionamento a distância, eu não quero isso!

-Eu gosto de você Luka, podemos tentar!

-Você não me ama Nat, eu sei disso! Sei que gosta de mim, mas como amigo... Pare de enganar a sim mesma!!

Ela suspirou.

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Dê tempo ao tempo e verá! Será difícil pra mim, eu confesso, mas eu quero o seu melhor!

Natalie lutava com as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

-Oh Luka! Eu sinto muito!! – e abraçou o amigo fortemente – eu sinto muito mesmo! Eu não quero te magoar!!

Passando as mão nos cabelos dela, Luka suspirou.

-Você não magoou Nat, você nunca faria isso! – Natalie soluçava no ombro dele. Ele afastou seu rosto e enxugou-lhe as lágrimas – Não chore, eu vou estar sempre com você! Não muito perto... – eles sorriram – mas sempre ao seu lado. Eu preciso ir agora – e se dirigiu para a porta. Natalie ficou encostada na mesma, observando-o ir para o elevador.

-Luka! – chamou quando ele entrou – É muito bom ter um amigo como você! – e sorriu. Ele lhe retribuiu o sorriso e as portas se fecharam.


	15. Pensando na Vida

_-Eiii geenteee!! Q bom q vcs taum gostandooO... Eu tô achando a Bianca sumida... Onda c tah hein? ;x Aparece loogoo_._ E bigadaa PePinaa!! Continuem com reviews!! xP-_

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVISOULY ON ER-**

"_-Eu vou voltar pra África Carter! – disse Kem"_

"_-Why?- ele perguntou surpreso"_

"_-Aqui não é o meu lugar"_

"_-Eu fui convocado como voluntário na África- disse Luka"_

"_-Por que a África sempre me persegue! – disse Natalie"_

"_-Você gosta de mim como amigo Nat, não me ama!"_

"_-Ohh Luka, eu sinto muito!!"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Onde está Luka? – perguntou Susan no dia seguinte.

-Ele não virá por um bom período. Vocês terão que trabalhar dobrado! – disse Weaver pegando fichas e distribuindo para os médicos presentes – Alguém sabe onde está Carter? – e olhou pra Natalie.

-Porque está olhando pra mim?

-Quando ele chegar diga que eu cobrarei esses minutos! – e saiu.

-Você pode me explicar onde está Luka? – perguntou Susan

-Ele foi pra África! – falou Natalie casualmente

-What? Como? E você está assim tão calma?

Natalie riu

-Nós conversamos e decidimos ser só amigos!

Ficaram em silêncio

-É isso? – falou Susan – sem choro e desesperos?

-Uhumm – confirmou Natalie.

-Você as vezes me surpreende! Como eu consigo ser sua amiga?

-Você me ama! – riu Natalie

-Olá a todos!! – disse Carter chegando na triagem.

-Olá! – responderam as duas.

Natalie estava olhando seus pacientes no quadro.

-Hoje não é um dos bons dias! – afirmou.

-Toma! – falou Susan jogando 4 fichas no peito dela – É melhor começar logo ou a 'outra' vai reclamar! Te vejo mais tarde, estou atolada!!

-Quem é Sr.Turnkenss? – perguntou Natalie – eu não me lembro dele! – ainda olhando o quadro - Frank?

-Eu não sei de nada!

-Você nunca sabe!! – ela olhou para Carter – Como está?

Ele coçou o queixo com o polegar.

-Kem vai voltar pra África hoje!

-Porque?

-Acho que não gostou muito Chicago! – e sorriu

-Que pena! Não deu tempo de mostrar o aquário do County pra ela!

-O aquario? Por que o aquário?

Ela olhou pra ele.

-Eu não sei... eu acho um pouco engraçado! – e baixou o olhar nas fichas em suas mãos – Que coincidência!

-What? – perguntou Carter

-Kem e Luka indo pra África hoje!

-Luka? O que ele vai fazer lá?

Ela voltou a olhar pra ele.

-Sabe... voluntário, essas coisas... – e sorriu.

Ele ficou em silêncio por instantes.

-Você acha que eles têm um caso?

Ela gargalhou

-Oh meu Deus!! Não John! Por quê você pensa logo no pior?

Ele riu também

-Heyy Duplinha!! – chamou Frank – temos pacientes esperando!

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu de novo.

-As vezes eu acho que você é louco! Onde está Abby? – e saiu pelo corredor.

Logo a noite caiu em Chicago. Uma noite fria e gelada. Natalie estava caminhando de volta pra casa, vestindo um sobretudo preto. Decidiu ir sem carro, para poder exercitar-se um pouco. No meio do caminho, decidiu passear um pouco na praça, diante do rio. "O que eu faço da minha vida agora?" pensava ela enquanto caminhava pela grama. Avistou, logo adiante, Carter sentado sozinho em um banco, diante do rio e da lua minguante. "Porque você tem sempre que aparecer?" respirou fundo e foi ao seu encontro.

-Hey John!!

Ele levantou os olhos.

-Hi Natalie!

-Posso sentar?

-Claro! – ela se sentou, olhando para suas mãos – Como foram as coisas com Luka? – perguntou ele.

Ela suspirou e olhando para a lua disse:

-Nós terminamos! – ele olhou para ela surpreso – nós descobrimos que nossa relação é apenas de amigo para amigo – e olhou para ele sorrindo – Mas, o que você fazia aqui sozinho?

Ele ainda sem acreditar respondeu

-Pensando na vida! – e ficaram em silêncio olhando para o rio.

-Eu não gosto de pensar na vida.

-Why? – Carter sorriu

-Você pensa em muitas coisas, e não foca em exatamente uma. Ainda mais eu, que tenho problemas demais!

-Mas eu não penso em problemas e sim nas soluções!

- Mas pra pensar em soluções você deve pensar nos problemas não? – e olhou pra ele, que não respondeu, somente sorriu.

-Você pensava nela não é? Na Kem?

Ele observou como o vento balançava os cabelos de Natalie fazendo-os brilhar. Se ao menos ele pudesse dizer que era ela quem dominava seus pensamento.

-Não exatamente – ele olhou para o lado tentando não transparecer seus sentimentos. Natalie cobriu sua face com uma das mãos fazendo-o encará-la, e ficaram se observando.

-Bom, eu preciso ir – disse Natalie se levantando e desconectando aquela sensação gostosa.

-Quer uma carona? – ofereceu ele se levantando também.

-Não obrigada! Eu gosto de andar! Boa noite John! – e saiu andando, mas algo lhe veio a cabeça e ela voltou-se para ele – Você realmente gosta dela? A ama? – perguntou de repente.

Ele não respondeu surpreso

- Não precisa responder. Eu só queria te dizer, que se você realmente ama a Kem, vai atrás dela, porque é horrível ficar sozinha sem a pessoa que ama – ela falava sem se dar conta que aquilo servia pra si própria – Mas se não, bom... aí você sabe o que fazer! Boa Noite de novo! – e caminhou por entre a praça.

Carter ficou observando-a partir, até virar a esquina e pensando no quanto sua vida saíra fora do rumo.


	16. Laços de Amizade

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Você realmente gosta dela, a ama?- perguntou Natalie à Carter"_

_Ele não respondeu._

"_Se realmente a ama, vá atrás dela. Se não... Bom aí você sabe o que fazer!"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

- Acabei!! – disse Natalie – Meu turno acabou a dez minutos! – e foi para o lounge – Tem alguma sala desocupada? – perguntou ela saindo com um travesseiro e um lençol nas mãos.

- O que você vai fazer?! – perguntou Jerry.

- Tem ou não?!

- Acho que a 6 está, mas...

-Thanks!! – e foi para o corredor.

-Hey Nat!! What you doing?? – perguntou Abby olhando para as coisas.

-Eu não estou afim de voltar pra casa e voltar daqui a oito horas, então – parando em frente a porta – eu vou dormir aqui! Qual o problema??

-Sr.Turkness voltou reclamando de dor de cabeça e a pelve sensível...

-Após duas semanas??

-Yeah...

-Não estou trabalhando... Você cuida dele!

-What?? – espantou-se Abby.

-Você sabe o que fazer! – e entrou na sala. Preparou a maca e adormeceu.

XxXxXx

-Quantos médicos nós temos?? – perguntou Carter meia hora depois.

-Com você?? Dois! – disse Chuny – Sem contar os seis residentes...

-Onde está Pratt??

-Acabou o plantão.

-Susan??

-Licença maternidade.

-Natalie??

-Bom, essa eu não sei!

-Na sala 6 dormindo. – disse Abby chegando – pode assinar pra mim??

-Como assim dormindo?? – assinando

-Acabou o plantão e vai dormir até o próximo! Thanks! – e saiu.

-I can't belive!! – e foi para o corredor em direção a sala 6 – Natalie!!! – começou falando alto, mas silenciou ao ver como Natalie ficava linda dormindo. Pegou um banco e sentou ao seu lado acariciando seu cabelo. - Natalie?? – sussurrou – Natalia wake up!

Natalie pressionou os olhos irritada, já acordando. Carter sorriu. Ela se mexeu um pouco e entreabriu os olhos pesados de sono.

-What do you want?? – perguntou sonolenta.

-Temos doze pacientes para cada seis residentes e apenas dois atendentes. Eu sei que você não está de plantão, mas...

-Oh no no no!! – reclamou ela virando o rosto.

-É mais dinheiro na sua conta!! Come on! Please!!

-NO!! Terminei meu plantão! – e cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol – e tenho oito horas pra dormir!!

-Não você não tem!! – e puxou o lençol – você jurou cuidar dos feridos e outra... eu estou mandando! – ela franziu o cenho surpresa. – Venha! – falou ele puxando-a pelas suas mãos fazendo com que se sentasse – Nada é tão ruim que não se possa piorar!!

Ela riu ironicamente.

-É tão bom ouvir você falar desse jeito logo depois que me acorda!! - ele lhe entregou o jaleco e o estetoscópio e sorriu.

-Te vejo lá fora! – levantou e se virou pra porta. Natalie jogou o travesseiro na sua direção.

-I HATE YOU!!! – gritou

Carter do lado de fora riu.

-Achei que você soubesse que ela odeia ser acordada! – disse Abby

-E eu sei!! – ele saiu indo pra triagem.

A porta se abre e Natalie sai já com o jaleco, mas com os cabelos arrepiados e bocejando. Abby riu.

-What?? – perguntou Natalie.

-Você ta parecendo a Linda Blair em "O Exorcista" – e saiu rindo.

Natalie virou-se e viu seu reflexo no vidro da janela.

-Você tá um lixo!! – disse para si mesma e foi pra triagem prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. – Você me deve uma!! – disse à Carter chegando lá. Pegou algumas fichas, mas Carter a interrompeu.

-Deixe isso comigo!

-Então porquê me acordou?? – ele apontou pra lotada sala de espera em frente a triagem – You kidding me!!

-Não, não estou!!

Ela olhou pra ele sem acreditar.

-Acho melhor você começar a pensar em como me retribuir!! Não serei nem um pouco boazinha!! – pegou uma caneta – Algum residente por favor?? – ninguém veio - Abby??

-No thanks!! Tenho treze pacientes me esperando...

-Good, very good!! – apertou o botão para abrir a porta e entrou – Hi! I'm doctor Joahson, por favor façam uma fila para eu poder examiná-los, os mais críticos serão privilegiados sendo atendidos por aquele médico ali! – e apontou para Carter através do vidro – Alguns voltarão para casa e outros serão atendidos aqui mesmo. Peço paciência a todos e será um prazer ajudá-los! – e assim começou o agitado plantão.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Hey super doctor!! – saudou Sam quando Natalie se juntou as outras que estavam dando uma pequena reunião feminina no bar – Por favor um copo de tequila pra nossa amiga aqui!!!

Natalie se sentou entre Abby e Chuny.

-Cansada?? – perguntou Abby

-Não mais!! – disse bebendo em um só gole o seu copo de tequila e enchendo-o logo em seguida. Elas estava muito animadas e tagarelava, e gargalhavam sem parar.

-Sua vez Sam!! – anunciou Neela.

A loira riu depositando o copo na mesa e pensando.

-Então... eu acho que transaria com Pratt!!

-What?!?!?- exclamaram todas rindo

-Ahh não é tão ruim assim!! – reclamou Sam rindo – Natalie, you're the next!!

-Quem??EU?? – ela foi pega de surpresa – Não obrigada! Estou só ouvindo...

-Natalie não tem graça!! – disse Haleh – Ela já dormiu com os dois gatos do PS!! – todas riram

-Não é bem assim... Luka foi um erro...

-E Carter?? – perguntou Chuny.

Natalie hesitou um pouco olhando pro seu copo.

-Carter foi... foi um sonho! – e tomou a bebida.


	17. Amigos hãm!

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Luka foi um erro – disse Natalie"_

"_-E Carter?"_

"_-Carter foi... foi um sonho..."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Já vai! – gritava Natalie deitada no sofá de seu apartamento. Cambaleou um pouco em direção a porta – Ai que dor de cabeça!! – e abriu a porta - John?! – disse surpresa ao vê-lo encostado no solar da porta.

-Hey Natalie!! – falou ele meio torto antes de cair a tempo de Natalie o pegar.

-Oh My God John! – e com certa dificuldade o arrastou para cima do sofá – Você está bêbado??

Ele riu

-Só um pouco! – e passou a mão na testa franzindo o cenho – Desculpe Nat, mas eu só queria um lugar pra dormir!

-Vou pegar uma coberta pra você! – e foi para os fundos do apartamento.

-Faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui... Você mudou a cor da parede?? – falava Carter

-Não... Você ta delirando! – e jogou o cobertor em cima dele. Ela se sentou no extremo do sofá – Você não escolheu um bom dia pra curar sua bebedeira comigo!

Ele olhou pra ela.

-Why??

-Por que eu acabei de tomar uns dez copos de tequila, não estou no meu juízo perfeito!

-Está melhor que eu! – reclamou ele

Ela observou o lixo que Carter estava.

-Venha aqui! – e ele apoiou a cabeça no colo dela – Por que você fez isso??

Ele olhou pra ela de baixo pra cima.

-I don't know!

-Quem diria, John Carter bêbado!! – e ela riu – Ninguém vai acreditar!!

Ele suspirou. Natalie acariciou seus cabelos.

-Você vai acordar com uma dor de cabeça danada!!

-Yeah... I know!!

-Bom... sinta-se em casa. Qualquer coisa me chame. – e se levantou. Carter já estava como os olhos fechados – Good Night! – e foi para seu quarto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Natalie acordou com um barulho de panelas vindo de sua cozinha. Virou de lado-a-lado na cama franzindo o cenho. Tento não ouvir colocando-se embaixo do travesseiro, mas não tece jeito. Ela já despertara e não ia conseguir dormir novamente. Levantou e se enrolou no cobertor e foi pra cozinha.

-Por que você adora me acordar?? – disse ao ver Carter em frente a pia, preparando o café. Ele vestia calça jeans e uma blusa de lã preta, apertada, que realçava seu tórax. Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos ao se sentar na pequena mesa.

-Você ta parecendo a...

-Linda Blair em "O Exorcista", eu sei... – completou ela.

-Não, a Samantha de "O Chamado", só que com os cabelos mais claros! – ele riu se sentando - Café?? – ofereceu

-Sim por favor! – ele a serviu. Natalie sorveu o liquido escuro, mas parou fitando Carter - What?!? Ahhh já sei... está horrível neah?? Eu sei!

-Não!! – riu ela – Está ótimo é que... você acorda as seis da manhã, depois de um monte de álcool no sangue e está ótimo! Fazendo café – e olhou para o sofá – e dobrando cobertores?!

Carter riu.

-Esse sou eu!

-Oh my God!! – exclamou ela – Você já está acostumado!!

-Shut up!! Look to you!! Esse não é o efeito de dez tequilas!!

-Mas eu não tenho a fama de santinha!!

-E eu tenho?? – perguntou interessado.

-Santinha não, mas... santinho sim!! – e riu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Viu??Você é um machista!! – disse Natalie a Carter a caminho do County – Você estava erradoo!!

-What?? Eu não estou entendendo nada!! – ele riu

-Ahh ta sim!! Lembra de quando Susan dormiu na casa do ex dela...

-Ahh nãooo!!

-... e você disse – continuou ela acusadora – que era impossível não acontecer nada, e veja só!! – e ela riu jogando os cabelos pra trás – você dormiu na minha casa ontem!

-Não é a mesma coisa!! – Carter tentou se defender.

-Ahh não?? – surpreendeu ela parando a sua frente, diante da porta do hospital - Why??

Ele não falou nada, apenas a fitou...

-Nós somos diferentes sabe... – tentou passando a mão nos cabelos e sorrindo nervoso.

-Não, eu não sei! – afirmou ela. Natalie olhava para ela profundamente buscando uma resposta, que não recebeu – Esquece! – e entrou no County, mas Carter a seguiu.

-Eii Natalie espera!! – dizia ele indo atrás dela – Eu posso explicar!!

-Explicar o quê Carter?? – ela se virou de repente. Os médicos e enfermeiros que estavam na triagem os observavam. – Eu só estava brincando!! – e voltou a andar – Good Morning!! – disse ao passar para os colegas e entrou na sala dos médicos. Todos fizeram cara de espanto olhando uns aos outros.

-Acho melhor você não entrar lá agora! – ajudou Susan quando Carter chegou na triagem olhando em direção a sala que Natalie entrara. – O que aconteceu??

-Nothing!! - e foi também pra sala. Natalie estava diante do seu armário aberto, colocando o jaleco. Olhou rapidamente pra ele mas baixou o olhar. Carter foi para o seu armário, que ficava ao lado do dela. Ele também pegou o seu jaleco e Natalie fechou o armário dando um estalo – Escuta Natalie, me desculpe, eu...

-Não... me desculpe você! Eu não tenho direito de pressioná-lo a falar tudo o que pensa – dizia nervosa olhando pra ele.

-É que... – tentava ele também nervoso.

-Eu sei...

-Sabe?? – exclamou surpreso

-Sei... é complicado...

-Se é... – eles riram juntos.

-Bom... desculpa então.

-Essa frase é minha Natalie! ME desculpa!!

-No problems!! – riu ela. Eles ficaram sem se falar por alguns segundos – Eu vou então, a gente se vê! – e saiu respirando fundo.

Apenas Abby estava na triagem. Natalie pegou algumas fichas. Abby a observava interessada.

-Quando é a sua formatura??- Natalie perguntou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

-Não recebeu o convite?? – ironizou a amiga.

-Eu esqueci! –ela olhou pra Abby – Ok Ok!!Tivemos uma pequena briga de amigos... só isso!

-Amigos Ahn?? – riu Abby

-Shut up!! – retrucou Natalie.


	18. Não vale a pena

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Com a gente não é a mesma coisa... – disse Carter"_

"_-É eu sei... é complicado!!"_

"_Se é..."_

"_Amigos hã!! – disse Abby"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Precisamos de médicos aqui!! – chamou a paramédica.

Natalie e Abby foram correndo, assim como Carter.

-Homem, 36 anos, sem respiração, inconsciente no local, pressão 10/7 e hematrócitos 77. É o mais grave, o outro está melhor!

-Tem mais alguém livre?? – perguntou Natalie à Carter, andando levando a maca.

-Não, estão todos ocupados! – pressionando o peito do paciente.

-I will need you Abby!! Atenda o outro!! – mandou Natalie.

-Um, dois, três!! – trocaram de maca – olhos não respondem!! – afirmou Carter.

-Pelve regular e nenhuma fratura – disse Natalie – Há chiado no pulmão esquerdo. – afirmou com o estetoscópio nos ouvidos.

-Há massa na região três do crânio! Dois soros, 2mg de Reglan e 2mg de Morfina! – gritou ele pra enfermeira – Vou ter que entubar! – encaixou o laringoscópio na boca do homem – tubo!! – perdiu – As laringes estão inchadas!! – e tentou mais uma vez – I'm in!!

-Tomografia, RX do tórax, eletrólitos e hemograma completo! – pediu Natalie – Deve ser sinusite que subiu para o cérebro!

-Preciso de ajuda aqui!! – gritou Abby da outra sala, mas Natalie e Carter fingiram não ouviu, tentando salvar a vida do paciente.

- Dez minutos se passaram -

-Fizemos um bom trabalho!! – falou Carter tirando a luva.

-Foi difícil , mas conseguimos!! – respondeu Natalie.

-Obrigada pessoal, eu não preciso mais!! – falou Abby saindo da sala com as luvas ensangüentadas. Natalie estava assinando as fichas assim como Carter – Fiz Torocotomia! – avisou Abby

-What?!? – espantou os dois e as enfermeiras.

-Vocês ouviram!! – e saiu.

Carter e os outros ficaram de boca aberta, mas Natalie riu.

-É minha estudante!! – e entregou a ficha pra Chuny e saiu no corredos

-Você precisa assinar pra mim! – surpreendeu Abby mostrando a prancheta.

-Abby... – começou Natalie assinando.

-Nem vem!! Eu pedi ajuda e ninguem veio!!Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer!!

-Você foi ótima!! – afirmou Natalie lhe devolvendo a ficha – Isso é atitude de médica, não espera, apenas faz o melhor para o paciente! Não tenho duvida que você será uma grande médica!! – falou sorrindo.

-Thanks!! – agradeceu Abby – Nat...Onde você vai passar o Natal??

-Em casa, vendo TV, comendo alguma coisa, why?? – e pararam diante de uma sala.

-Sabe, eu e Neela não temos ninguém com quem passar, seria ótimo se você pudesse vir conosco! Podemos fazer bagunça juntas, beber...

Natalie pousou a mão na maçaneta.

-Claro!! Why not?? Eu vou adorar!! – e entrou na sala – Bom dia Mr. Polsey!! – e se deparou com Carter.

-Me desculpe, eu não sabia que era seu paciente! – ele se desculpou.

-Não... é bom que ele tenha companhia, não é mesmo?? – se virou para o homem.

-Seria se você a dra!!

Natalie riu.

-Mas eu tenho muitos pacientes Mr.Polsey! How you feeling??

-Na mesma!

-Você viu os soros e remédios?? – perguntou à Carter

-Tudo em ordem! – ele afirmou

-Vou fazer mais alguns exames e quem sabe poderá voltar pra casa!

-Já era hora!! – resmungou

-Quer dizer que vai passar o Natal com as meninas... – falou Carter já do lado de fora.

-How do you know?? – interessou Natalie.

-Vocês falam um pouco alto!! – ele sorriu.

-É melhor do que ficar sozinha!!

-Cadê sua família??Dave?? – perguntou.

-Estão em Londres – suspirou.

Ele percebeu a mudança de Natalie.

-Você sente saudade deles??

Ela olhou em seus olhos.

-São minha família John... mas eu aprendi a viver sem eles.

-Você nunca me falou de sua mãe ou de seu pai, tios, primos...

Natalie riu...

-Vai por mim... não vale a pena!


	19. Merry Christmas!

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Vai passar o Natal com as meninas...- disse Carter"_

"_-Melhor que sozinha..."_

"_-Você nunca da sua família..."_

"_-Vai por mim... não vale a pena!!"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

O tempo correu rápido e logo o Natal chegou. O County estava enfeitado no estilo natalino, com bolas douradas, fitas vermelhas e verdes. Natalie trabalhava com um chapéu de Papai-Noel na cabeça.

-Vamos Nat!! – gritava Abby já pronta pra ir embora.

-Um segundo!! –e foi para sala de descanso se trocar – Hi!! – disse a Carter que estava com seu sobretudo preto que Natalie tanto gostava. – Onde vai passar o Natal??

-Com meu pai e os amigos dele, nada de interessante! – falou ajudando Natalie a colocar o casaco.

-Como não?? Imagine só as conversar... – e colocou o cachecol – Hoje ganhei milhões e vou transferir pra minha conta na Suíça...

-Não duvido que o seu Serpa melhor que o meu... – falou com descaso.

-Faremos o possível... – e saíram da sala

-Sabia que não deveríamos trabalhar no Natal?? – disse Neela quando chegou – Boa noite Carter!! – se despediu como Abby.

-Qualquer coisa aparece por lá!! Bom Natal!! – sorriu Natalie saindo.

O Natal das três amigas foi muito divertido. Beberam, comeram, cantaram e jogaram conversa fora. Por todas as comemorações que Natalie já passara, aquele foi o qual tivera mais sinceridade e comunhão entre si. Estar entre amigas lhe fazia bem, feliz, mas lhe faltava algo. E Ela sabia o que era. Assim pensava Natalie, olhando por através da janela de seu apartamento, a luminosa cidade de Chicago. Imaginava que naquele exato momento, crianças estariam felizes ao abrirem seus presentes, reencontro familiares e promessas que trariam esperança para cada pessoa. Mas no fundo de si, teimava em pensar em Carter, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para grande lua e os flocos de neve que cobria os telhados e ruas, afinal, fazia mais de um ano que estavam separados. Mas o que Natalie não imaginava, era que longe dali, Carter também pensava nela, olhando para mesma lua, sentado do lado de fora do luxuoso salão de festas onde festejava. Vestia por debaixo do sobretudo, um elegante trenó.Sentiu o rosto gelar, ao cair da neve.

-Cansado?? – surpreendeu seu pai sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Também.

-Pensando em que... ou em quem??- disse puxando conversa.

-Em uma pessoa especial... – afirmou.

-Uma mulher??

Carter sorriu.

-Sim... uma mulher...

-Naquela Kem??

-Não... mas deveria...

-Who is she?? – se interessou o pai.

Carter pensou;.

-Uma grande mulher!

-Por que não vai atrás dela??

Ele suspirou.

-Não é tão fácil assim... você não entenderia...

-Há algo que eu possa fazer??

Carter olhou para o pai.

-Não, ninguém pode!

-Sei que você ta cansado, mas sentiram sua falta lá dentro e...

-Eu já vou... – interrompeu.

-OK!! – e o pai adentrou no salão.

Carter permaneceu um pouco, mas sem saída, entrou no salão. No exato momento em Natalie fechava as cortinas e pegava o convite de formatura de Abby e Neela. Em meados de janeiro, à tarde, ao ar livre. Já era muito tarde e ela resolveu dormir... ou pelo menos, tentar.


	20. Happy New Year!

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"Era Natal... Carter pensava em Natalie, assim como ela pensava em Carter..."

"-Bom Natal John!! – desejou Natalie..."

"-O seu será muito melhor que o meu..."

"-Faremos o possível!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Como vai Kem??- perguntou Abby à Carter dias depois.

-Bem... eu acho – falou sem tirar os olhos do computador da triagem.

-Quanto tempo tem que ela foi?? – insistiu ela.

-Talvez dois meses e alguns dias, eu não sei!! – Abby arqueou as sombrancelhas.

Natalie chega na triagem com várias fichas na mão.

-Cadê a Neela?? – pergunta.

-I'm here!! – falou a indiana na frente do balcão.

-OK! Tenho oito fichas fichas na minha mão, dez pacientes no quadro e vocês??

-Tenho doze em minhas mãos! – falou Abby

-Tenho nove ou dez... – disse Neela.

-Ótimo!! – e dividiu as fichas para as duas – um trabalho extra para as formantes do próximo mês! – sorriu Natalie.

-Com licença! – disse um rapaz de cabelos claros arrepiados e olhos azuis – Quem é Dra.Joahson??

Todas se surpreenderam.

-It's me! – falou Natalie – Who are you??

-I'm Cristopher Born! Seu novo estudante!! – e sorriu mostrando os dentes perfeitos.

-He is cute! – sussurou Abby.

-Alright!- sorriu Natalie. Carter prestava atenção em tudo – Essas são suas parceiras – disse mostrando as duas que sorriram e pegando duas fichas de cada, deu ao seu novo aluno – Comece por esses! E lembrem-se, mostrem-me antes de dar alta! – antes de saírem, Cris deu um sorriso a Natalie.

Ela ficou mexendo no quadro e Carter em fichas.

-Como foi seu Natal?? – perguntou ela.

Carter ergueu os olhos.

-Cansativo! – e riu.

O telefone ao lado de Natalie tocou e como não tinha ninguém além deles, ela teve que atender.

-Hospital County General! I'm Dra.Joahson e não sou atendente, então não sei se posso ajudá-lo! – e suspirou para ouvir - Mãe?!? – exclamou chamando a atenção de Carter – Mãe por que você me ligou aqui – e esperou a resposta que foi longa. Natalie passou a mão nos cabelos – Mãe, eu... – mas foi interrompida do outro lado da linha – Mãe, eu te ligo quando chegar em casa! Eu vou pensar no seu caso! Bye! – e bateu o telefone.

-Any problem?? – perguntou Carter.

-Não, não... ainda não!! – e saiu pelo corredor das cortinas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Dra.Joahson??- chamava uma cirurgiã atrás de Natalie na triagem – Pode me ouvr ir por favor?? – insistia.

-I can't!! – disse Natalie – eu tenho um trauma que por falar, estou atrasada! Não posso pegar outro, muito menos um pior!

-Mas você é a única cirurgiã aqui!

Natalie suspirou.

-I'm sorry!! – falou.

-Lembre-se que terá um acréscimo em seu salário! – lembrou a outra.

Natalie parou e pensou. Apoiou-se no balcão diante de Carter que estava no telefone.

-Carter?? Pode cuidar de um paciente na sala de trauma 3 pra mim??

-Oh não não... I can't!

-Please! Please! Please! Please!!

-Ok, mas...

-I Love you!!! – e saiu correndo – Segurem o elevador!! – gritava – Thanks!! – falou ofegante já dentro do elevador – Happy New Year!! – desejou a ele antes das portas se fecharem.

Carter riu.


	21. A Magia do Gelo

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Ano-Novo no Hospital County General"_

"_-Mãe?! – exclamou Natalie no telefone"_

"_-Algum problema? – perguntou Carter"_

"_-Não... não ainda!! Happy New Year!!"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Semanas se passaram desde a formatura da Abby e Neela.

-Dra.Lockhart do PS! – falava Abby no telefone.

-Natalie! – chamou Neela – Eu preciso falar com você, tem um minuto?

-É problema?Pois se for, não quero nem ouvir!!

-Não... é que... eu estou pensando em fazer estágio na cirurgia, e como você é cirurgiã, ninguém melhor pra conversar!

Natalie virou-se surpresa.

-Cirurgia? Why??

-Eu acho mais interessante e melhor pra mim...

Natalie arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Olhe Neela, a Cirurgia não é nada fácil. Não digo pelas dificuldades operatórias, mas pelas pressões entre chefes e residentes. Lá, um mínimo erro é um desastre. Eu passei mais de três anos nessa área e sei bem o que digo. Se você puder suportar criticas, reclamações e grosseria, voilá!! – e sorriu. Neela aparentava confusa. – Neela, a escolha é sua! Eu prefiro a confusão de um PS, por isso estou aqui! Eu preciso ir... – e foi pro corredor.

-Corajosa ela! – disse Abby – Eu nunca sonharia em ir pra Cirurgia! Já temos o exemplo do Dubenko, um péssimo exemplo! – e riram.

-Eu ouvi meu nome? – falou o cirurgião de cabelos enrolados e óculos, surpreendendo as duas – Dra.Lockhart, eu duvido que você daria para Cirurgia...

-Eu acho uma boa idéia! – interrompeu Natalie – Abby é uma grande médica Dr.Dubenko.

-E você Joahson? É uma boa médica?

-Preciso apresentar meu histórico? – perguntou irônica. Abby ria disfarçadamente. – Tenho nove anos em prática, mais de três em Cirurgia e ao contrario de outros, comecei bem cedo, aos dezessete anos. Se você não se importa, eu tenho pacientes para ver antes de ir. Está uma noite maravilhosa e não pretendo desperdiça-la aqui! Excuse me!! – e se voltando pra Abby – A gente se vê! – e em vez de ir ver pacientes, que não tinha, Natalie foi direto para o Lounge trocar de roupa. Vestiu seu sobretudo preto, um cachecol e um chapéu de lã na cabeça.

-Natalie!! – chamou Kerry quando ela já estava saindo – Você tem um minuto? Eu preciso falar com você!

-Se não importa em falar aqui mesmo, sim, tenho.

-Se você não se importa... – e olhou em volta na triagem, mas só Carter estava no telefone.

-Ahh se for sobre Dubenko eu não quero ouvir, mas peço desculpas, ele me tira do sério sabe... – antecipou Natalie.

-Não... Não é sobre ela, mas... a gente conversa sobre isso depois... é que seus impostos estão atrasados e ...

-Mesmo??! – disse Natalie surpresa – Me desculpe Kerry, eu juro que vou dar um jeito! Mas agora eu preciso ir! Eu dou um jeito!! Bye!! – e saiu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A noite em Chicago estava linda. Acobertada em neve, lua cheia e o gélido ar. Natalie não queria voltar pra casa naquele momento, não tinha nada pra fazer em seu apartamento. Ela andava sem direção pelas ruas da cidade, pensando em como sua vida caíra na teimada rotina. Da casa pro trabalho... do trabalho pra casa, com raríssimas exceções. Quando Natalie se deu por si, estava diante do parque de patinação. Pensou que não seria uma má idéia, mesmo que sozinha. Aproximou-se da entrada e garantiu seu cartão de acesso. Sentou-se em um dos bancos desamarrando o tênis.

-Eu não quero mamãe!! – gritava um menino ao lado dela – Estou com medo!! – ele puxava o casaco da mãe.

Natalie se aproximou e agachou diante dele.

-Hey amigão!! – começou rindo – Olha, eu sou médica e garanto que se alguma coisa acontecer, eu estarei perto Ok? – e sorriu – Não precisa ter medo!

-Você promete? – pediu assustado.

-Eu prometo!! – selou ela com uma mão estendida. Ergueu-se e sorriu pra mãe. Deslizando por entre o piso de gelo, Natalie se lembrava das vezes em que ia com seu pai e Dave, nos parques de Londres. Lembrava de quão felizes eram, brincando e sorrindo. Era uma época da qual Natalie sentia falta, falta de um verdadeiro sorriso de sua família. De repente a música agitada que tocava deu lugar a uma romântica.

-Peço que neste momento, somente casais permaneçam na pista. Somente casais!! – alertou o locutor.

Natalie desacelerou um pouco e olhou em volta. Namorados patinavam apaixonados, casais e mais casais e o pequeno menino patinava sorridente junto de sua mãe. Casais, somente casais na pista. Ela suspirou fundo e deu de ombros indo em direção a saída.

-Você não precisa sair! – disse uma voz atrás dela – Estou sozinho também!

Natalie se virou e deu de cara com Carter sorrindo.

-What you doing here? – perguntou surpresa.

Ele riu.

-Eu venho aqui de vez em quando e você?

-Ahh... eu não tinha nada pra fazer e quando vi, já estava aqui.

-Vem? – e ofereceu a mão. Natalie aceitou sorrindo, eles começaram a patinar

-Eu não sabia que você patinava! – falou ela.

-Meu pai fechava o parque algumas tardes só pra mim e meu irmão.

-Sozinhos?! – perguntou ela. Ele afirmou com a cabeça – Ahh mas não tem graça! É preciso ver as pessoas se esbarrando.. caindo...

Carter riu.

-Você caía? – perguntou.

Foi a vez dela rir.

-Não... Dave e eu fingíamos não saber patinar e empurrávamos os outros. Aquilo para nós era a coisa mais engraçada do mundo!

Carter girou e parou a frente dela.

-Sabe, acho que estamos lentos demais! – e de costas puxava Natalie aumentando a velocidade.

-Carter não! – gritava ela rindo – John pare, por favor!!

- Why? Está com medo? – eles riam deslizando, dando voltas.

-Claro que não! É que... – e seus patins se entrelaçaram fazendo-a desequilibrar.Carter rapidamente a entrelaça em seus braços fazendo com que os dois começassem a girar tçao rápido a ponto de caírem em cheio no chão.

-Are you OK? – perguntou ele que se encontrava sobre ela. Natalie olhou pra ele e começou a rir descontroladamente.

-I'm sorry! – dizia rindo e enxugando as lágrimas – Mas isso foi tão engraçado! – dizia entre gargalhadas – O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro...

Carter começou a rir também.

-Venha! – disse já de pé puxando-a pelas duas mãos. Natalie parou frente-a-frente à ele.

Ergueu o olhar e passou a fitá-lo. Carter colocou uma mecha dourada atrás da orelha de Natalie.

-Me desculpe Nat! Eu não queria machucar você! – ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

-Você não machucou John! – ela apoiou uma das mãos em seu peito – Não agora! – Ambos sabiam o significado daquela afirmação – Eu preciso ir agora! Obrigada por me manter na pista! – e já deslizando disse – Good Night John! – e ele a viu partir, mais uma vez.


	22. Queixas

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Após caírem no gelo..."_

"_-Você está bem? – perguntou Carter à Natalie"_

"_-Yes..."_

"_-Eu não queria te machucar! – ele disse"_

"_-Você não machucou, pelo menos não agora. Good Night John! – e ele a viu partir mais uma vez."_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Alguém sabe onde está Natalie?_ – _perguntou Kerry.

-I'm here! – disse ela chegando para apagar um nome no quadro – Any problem?

-Tem um paciente a solta por aí e Sam disse que é seu paciente! Pode dar um jeito nisso?

-Pode deixar!

-Natalie? – chamou Kerry – Sobre aquele nosso assunto...

-Oww!! – exclamou – Não se preocupe! Eu vou dar um jeito!

-Não precisa! – ela disse normalmente – Alguém já quitou seus impostos até o final do ano!

-What?!? – ela disse surpresa - How? Who?

-I don't know!

Natalie sai pelo corredor confusa.

-Mr. Paterson!! – gritou correndo ao ver seu paciente cambaleando entre as macas – Malik!! Please!! – chamou o enfermeiro para ajudá-la com o homem – Eu não pedi para esperar deitado em sua maca? – disse deitando-o.

-Eu já falei que estou ótimo! Eu não preciso ficar aqui!

-Ahh precisa sim!! O nível de álcool no seu sangue foi de 0,20 e seu exame toxicológico acusou entopercentes , você pode ter um enfarte a qualquer momento e não vai querer isso não é? – o paciente ficou mudo – Dê 0,5 de epinefrina e algum acalmante. Obrigado Malik!

-Não tem de quê Nat!

-Heyy Dra.Lockhart! – chamou a Abby no corredor – Já se acostumou a ser chamada assim?

Abby riu.

-Esperei por isso a muito tempo, é como música para meus ouvidos!

Elas entraram na salinha de remédios.

-Sabe Abby, estou cansada da minha vida!

-Why?

Ela suspirou.

-Eu não agüento mais essa coisa de rotina! Prometi a mim mesma que nunca passaria por isso e olha só...

-Sabe o que eu acho? Que você precisa de um namorado! Ou melhor, um desses amantes que deixam as mulheres loucas!

Natalie riu.

-Yeah! Vai ver é disso mesmo que eu to precisando!

-Ou não será do Carter? – perguntou Abby.

Natalie parou de rir imediatamente.

-Por que você sempre insinua Carter quando eu digo que estou triste ou carente?

Abby riu dessa vez.

-Porque eu sei Nat! Você não precisa tentar esconder isso. Eu vejo nos seus olhos e nos dele também. Por que vocês não param logo com essa bobeira?

-Não é bobeira, é que... nada. Não há NADA!! E outra... existe a Kem!

-Quer dizer que se não existisse Kem, você tentaria...

-Não Abby! – disse Natalie nervosa – eu não tentaria nada!! – e saiu da sala.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Não precisava John! – disse Natalie ao sair do hospital após o término de seu plantão.

-What? Eu não estou entendendo(ele nunca entende nada! ;x ) – disse Carter cínico.

-Really? Então quer dizer que não foi você que pagou meus impostos, sendo o único a saer? – falou enquanto iam em direção ao carro de Natalie – Esperando uma ambulância? – perguntou quando chegaram.

-É... meu último trabalho de hoje! – e passando a mão nos cabelos – Me desculpe se meu gesto te ofendeu...

-Não ofenderá se manter isso como um empréstimo.

-Empréstimo? Eu não creio que...

-Eu agradeço John, mas não preciso do seu dinheiro.

-Pense nisso como uma ajuda para uma vida melhor! – riu ele.

-Uma vida melhor? – riu Natalie – Então por que não começa a me pagar um carro novo? – entrou em seu carro e ligou o motor.

-Why? – perguntou Carter rindo fechando a porta – Você já tem um!

-Eu quero uma Mercedes! – piscou o olho sorrindo e partiu.

Carter ficou parado rindo consigo mesmo, até que chegou a ambulância para um novo trabalho.


	23. Ola Maninha!

_"Peço paciência!! spoaksapoksapok Mtas aguas vao rolar ainda, antes da reconciliação dos dois [se eh q vai haver uma!! Umm pokinho de suspense!! hsuahsuahsuashuhas Enquanto isso, aproveitem esses dois q n se entendem nunca!! brigadaaaaA!!"_

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Você precisa do Carter! Eu vejo isso em seus olhos! – disse Abby"_

"_Por que você sempre insinua Carter? Não preciso nada!"_

"_Obrigada John! Mas não preciso de seu dinheiro!"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Precisamos de médicos aqui!! – chamou o paramédico – Homem, 30 anos, recebeu um tiro na perna. Pressão 12/8 e oxigenação 83.

-Foi esse desgraçado aí atrás! – gritava o homem – Não salvem ele!! – gritava para Natalie e Pratt – Não salvem!!

-Ok! Você precisava se acalmar agora please – dizia Natalie já em sala, mas o homem estava muito agitado olhando para a sala ao lado onde estava o atirador.

-Exame completo! –alertou Pratt – Se acalme!! – gritou pro paciente – SHUT UP!!

-Pinça! – pediu Natalie. O homem gritou.

-What you doing? – exclamou.

-Me desculpe, mas você estava agitado demais para receber a anestesia! – ela girou a pinça no ferimento ouvindo mais um grito – Aqui está! – disse mostrando a bala na ponta da pinça – Quer de lembrança?

-Perdendo pulsação! – alertou Haleh – Batimentos fracos!

-Deve ter rompido alguma artéria ou ligamento! – falou Pratt.

-Não, está tudo normal! – disse Natalie.

-0,25 de enfamil e 20cc por quilo! Eu não estou entendendo!

-Ele tem líquido no pericárdio. Look! – e mostrou o RX pra Pratt.

-Mr.Anes! – chamou Pratt – O sr. Está em estado grave e precisa urgente de cirurgia, senão...

-Não!! – disse fracamente – Eu tenho uma ordem de NR!

Pratt olhou pra Natalie,

-Are you sure? – perguntou.

O homem riu.

-Eu já não tenho motivos pra viver... I'm sure!!

Pratt suspirou.

-Alguém vai acompanhá-lo. Você não ficará sozinho! Mantenha os remédios para dor e chame quando...

-Pode deixar! – disse Haleh.

Pratt e Natalie saíram da sala.

-I hate this!! – disse Natalie no corredor indo pra triagem.

-NR? – perguntou Pratt.

-Yeah! Acho algo meio... estúpido.

Pratt riu.

-Ordem de NR na sala de trauma 2! – avisou Natalie ao apagar um nome no quadro.

-Hey Natalie... – chamou Frank – Tem um homem na sala 1 querendo de ver.

Carter olhou pra ela.

-Eu não tenho tempo pra consultas particulares.

-Diz ser seu irmão!

-Dave? – exclamou ela assustada.

-Eu não conheço sua família! – disse rabugento.

Ela largou a ficha no balcão e foi para a sala que estava seu irmão, que ficava em frente a triagem. Carter disfarçadamente observava pelas venezianas o que ocorria na sala. Apesar de ter os cabelos cortados, reconheceu o irmão de Natalie.

-Dave? – chamou Natalie ao entrar. O homem virou.

-Heyy maninha! – e a abraçou forte – Quanto tempo sem te ver! – e sorriu.

-What you doing here? – perguntou séria.

-What? Nao posso vê-la?

-Não... não no hospital e você sabe muito bem disso!

Dave abaixou o olhar coçando o nariz.

-I need money!

-Ohh no no no no!! – disse Natalie se virando passando a mão nos cabelos.

-Please Nat!

-Eu disse NÃO!! – gritou se virando e apontando o dedo para o irmão que coçou novamente o nariz – Você está drogado?

-SHUT UP!! – disse ele empurrando-a e saindo da sala.

-Dave espera! – dizia Natalie indo atrás dele – Dave! Dave! – passando pela triagem onde era observada por todos, inclusive Carter. – Dave STOP!! – gritou já do lado de fora.

-O que você quer?! – gritou Dave se virando.

-O que eu quero? – perguntou ela franzindo o cenho – Eu não quero mais receber ligações dizendo que você está em um hospital ou ir ter que te buscar em uma esquina qualquer!! – gritava Natalie.

-Vai pro inferno!!- gritou ele.

-Não!! Vai você pro inferno!! – revidou Natalie nervosa – Quer saber de uma coisa Dave? Eu não me importo mais! É sua vida! Faça o que quiser com ela!! – disse com raiva – Eu não estou mais nem aí pra merda da sua vida!! – gritou – Pare de usar drogas e então venha falar comigo! – disse por último. Ela entrou no hospital como um furação, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou Carter quando ela chegou na triagem para assinar a ficha.

-Sim, Tudo! – e saiu nervosa pelo corredor.


	24. A surpresa da nobreza

_ATENÇÃO!: Capítulo com a utilização 'extrema' da minha imaginação fértil, por favor, não se assustem!! ¬¬''_

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Dave? – exclamou Natalie"_

"_-Eu preciso de dinheiro!"_

"_-Eu não me importo mais com você!! Pare de usar drogas, então venha falar comigo!"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Por favor Kerry!! – suplicava Natalie dois dias depois – Eu preciso mesmo ir!

-Me desculpe Natalie, mas estamos com poucos médicos hoje.

-Mas eu 'realmente' preciso ir!

-O que você tem de tão importante?

-Minha mãe chega hoje e eu preciso buscá-la no aeroporto! Pleasee!!

Kerry pensou um pouco.

-Tudo bem! Mas você vai ter que me pagar esse plantão!

-No problems!! – gritou Natalie já na saída.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-John Carter! – anunciou p porteiro na luxuosa festa de colaboração.

Carter entrou vestindo um impecável smoking junto com seu pai. Os mais ricos empresários de todo o mundo se encontravam nessa festa. Carter se interagia, porém entediado, nas conversas. Ele nunca desejou participar dessas reuniões , queria ser simples e não ter que sorrir forçado ou acenar para pessoas que não conhecia.

-Então John? – perguntou um homem elegante, em uma roda de milionários segurando uma taça de champanhe – Como você pretende administrar a empresa eu sua avó lhe deixou?

-Eu pensei muito no assunto e prefiro deixá-la nas mãos de meu pai – ele forçou um sorriso – Como todos sabem, eu não tenho tempo para festas e reuniões, já que tenho milhares de vidas pra salvar no PS.

Os outros riram sem graça.

-Com licença! – sorriu o pai de Carter puxando-o – Você precisava mesmo ser grosso? – perguntou nervoso.

-Eu já disse que não queria vir!

-Custa ser educado?

-Condessa Amanda Stylers Bittencourt Joahson! – chamou o porteiro. O sobrenome chamou a atenção de Carter, que observou a elegante dama ao descer as escadas. Aparentava ter uns 40 anos, cabelos claros e lisos e olhos azuis, a pele estava bastante conservada. Estava acompanhada de um homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade e sorria para os fotógrafos ao seu redor.

-E sua filha Lady Natalie Bittencourt Joahson! – finalizou o porteiro.

Carter quase engasgou ao ver Natalie descendo as escadas juntamente com um elegante rapaz. Vestia um vestido vermelho bordado em ouro deixando seus ombros e costas nus. Os cabelos estavam presos por brilhantes e trazia em seu pescoço um chamativo colar de diamantes. Rapidamente foi engolida por um mar de fotógrafos para quem sorria. Estava deslumbrante, realmente linda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Eu não quero fazer isso!! – dizia Natalie entre os dentes enquanto descia as escadas.

-Apenas sorria Natalie! – disse Antonio, seu primo que a acompanhava.

Natalie forçou um sorriso enquanto os fotógrafos faziam a festa.

-Com licença! – disse educadamente ao sair daquele turbilhão.

-Olá Natalie! – disse uma mulher loira – Quanto tempo sem vê-la! – sorriu ela.

Aquela era uma das socialytes de Londres, que sempre invejara Natalie. Uma falsa!

-Olá Caroline! Quanto tempo mesmo!

-Como está indo sem seu título? – alfinetou a outra

Natalie riu.

-Ótima! Não preciso mais ficar correndo atrás de homens ricos para fazer fama, aliás, eu nunca precisei disso não é mesmo querida?

A outra riu.

-Eu não imaginava te ver aqui, já que preferiu viver como uma plebéia!

-Eu não viria! Mas fiquei sabendo que você estaria aqui e não podia deixar as câmeras só pra você não? Vim roubar um pouco do seu brilho, coisa que sempre fiz sem problemas!  
Caroline parou de rir.

-Se me der licença, eu preciso falar com minha mãe! – e foi em direção para o grupo onde sua mãe se encontrava – Mamãe? – chamou – Pode vir aqui um minuto? – pediu.

Amanda se desculpou com as amigas e foi para um canto com a filha.

-O que foi Natalie?Algum problema?

-Sim mãe! Eu não quero ficar aqui! Por favor deixe-me ir!

-Natalie, nós já conversamos sobre isso! Faça sua parte que eu faço a minha! E por Deus, não é tão difícil assim!

-Não?! – exclamou Natalie – minha mandíbula está quase deslocada de tanto sorrir.

-Entregue o cheque e poderá ir! – disse secamente antes de sair de perto dela.

Natalie sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para sua mãe. Seu pai morrera havia 8 anos , deixando a empresa nas mãos de Amanda. Natalie, por incrível que pareça, era a única que poderia ajudá-la, já que Dave não fazia parte da família, como ele mesmo já dissera. Natalie era mais apegada ao seu pai, já que sua mãe nunca tinha tempo para ela e se tinha, era para ensiná-la como ser uma filha de Condessa. Claro que os títulos de nobreza não eram tão importantes como antigamente, mas era uma herança de várias gerações e dava o direito de participar da Câmara do Lordes em Londres. Para falar a verdade, um título nos dias atuais é apenas para status, indicar posição social, nada mais, quase não se usavam, mas Amanda era orgulhosa, e mostrava para todos que um dia seu pai fora um conde. Natalie entrou no banheiro.Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Via uma pessoa que não era ela. Via Natalie Bittencout Joahson e não a Natalie Joahson, a mulher que escolhera ser.

-Ahh papai! Como eu sinto sua falta! – suspirou.

Charles Joahson fora um grande empresário de Londres. Nascido em família simples, herdou uma pequena empresa de seu pai, mas com sua astúcia, prosperou e se tornou um grande magnata dos negócios. Foi então que conheceu a jovem Condessa de Bittencourt. Se apaixonaram, casaram e tiveram dois filhos. Charles sempre fora um pai carinhoso e atencioso. Deixava os negócios de lado para poder passar uma tarde com os filhos. Ao contrário de Amanda, que se preocupava muito com seu lugar de Condessa. Bem sucedido nos negócios, casamento e na família, viu seus filhos crescerem e tomarem suas próprias decisões. Foi único que apoiou Natalie em sua jornada como médica.

"_Vá filha! Nunca deixe as pessoas dominarem você. Mostre quem realmente é e lembre-se, estarei aqui de braços abertos para se um dia quiser voltar. I Love You, my Little Princess"_

Natalie lembrou das últimas palavras que ouviu de seu pai. Em um trágico acidente de avião, Charles Joahson faleceu. Lagrimas marejavam os olhos de Natalie.

-Por você papai! – disse – Por você!

Limpou o olhar e voltou para o salão. Pegou uma taça de champanhe com um garçom e a segurou firme na altura do peito. Olhava em volta a procura do primo. Sorria quando alguém, que não conhecia, acenava mas sempre atenta para tentar enxergar um sinal de Antonio. Virou-se devagar e por entre as pessoas, a alguns passos de ti estava Carter. Natalie sentiu suas pernas tremerem e um suor frio tomar seu corpo. Segurou firme sua taça com medo de deixá-la cair. Baixou o olhar e queria sair dali correndo, o mais rápido que podia.


	25. Revelações

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_- E sua filha Lady Natalie Bittencourt Joahson!"_

"_Carter quase engasgou ao ver Natalie descer as escadas."_

"_Vá filha! Nunca deixe as pessoas dominarem você. Mostre quem realmente é e lembre-se, estarei aqui de braços abertos para se um dia quiser voltar. I Love You, my Little Princess"_

"_-Por você papai!! – e viu Carter a sua frente. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Olá Natalie Bittencourt! – saudou Carter já a sua frente – Será que preciso me curvar? – perguntou fazendo o gesto.

-Por favor John! – falava Natalie nervosa – Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é!

Carter sorriu.

-Filha de Condessa? Lady? – exclamou ele – Eu nunca imaginaria você... assim!

- I know, I know... – concordava Natalie. Ele ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou, então começaram a andar vagarosamente. – Eu deveria ter te falada sobre isso antes, mas... – ela suspirou – Essa não é minha vida, nada disso faz a mínima diferença em minha vida! – ela olhou pra ele – Você deve ter noção sobre isso.

- Se tenho!

-Eu não queria que me vissem como uma mulher que não sou... então omiti!

-Você é mais que isso tudo Nat! Não precisa se envergonhar! – disse Carter

-Não é caso de vergonha, é que eu realmente não me vejo como essas mulheres. Não me vejo indo a festas, nunca fui disso!

- Nem eu ! – afirmou ele.

Uma musica lenta começou a tocar no salão. Carter olhou para Natalie e riu oferecendo a mão.

-Não vai recusar um pedido de um simples plebeu não é? – falou. Natalie riu e aceitou a mão.

Carter a conduziu ao centro do salão onde outros casais dançavam. Laçou Natalie pela cintura e ela apoiou a mão em seu ombro. Lentamente eles começaram a dançar conforme a musica.

-Fale mais sobre você Nat! Receio que tem muitas coisas que não sei!

-Tem John... em especial uma!

Em silencio eles se encararam. O coração de Natalie batia descontroladamente, devia contar a verdade que a incomodava a tempos.

-Eu nunca fui uma menina delicada. Nunca gostei de bonecas e muitos menos vestidos com babados e lacinhos – Carter riu – Minha mãe ficava louca comigo. Sempre tentando me ensinar o que ela achava certo, mas nunca dei ouvidos. – Ela olhou pra baixo rapidamente – Quando eu tinha 15 anos, minha mãe convidou uma amiga para me ensinar a ser uma verdadeira debutante em minha festa. – Ela sorriu – Aquela mulher foi a mais incrível em minha vida. Ela me ensinou, em assunto de etiqueta, tudo o que sei hoje. Eu a venerava, ela era um exemplo de vida pra mim, pra falar a verdade, queria ser como ela.

-Meu Deus! Me apresenta essa Mulher-Maravilha! – exclamou Carter sorrindo.

Natalie baixou o olhar e suspirou.

-Seu nome era... Millicent, sua avó John! – disse em um murmúrio nervosa.

Carter parou de dançar imediatamente, em silencio, encarando Natalie. Por mais que tentasse falar algo, não conseguia.

-I'm sorry! – disse Natalie antes de sair. Andava entre as pessoas desesperada, e de vez em quando esbarrava em alguém.

-Chamo para iniciar nossas colaborações, Lady Natalie Bittencourt Joahson, representanto a empresa 'Joahson Intecorp'.

Natalie parou. "Agora não!" gritou por dentro. Sem pensar, caminhou rapidamente ao palco, sorriu para foto e saiu para fora do salão, onde parou diante de uma linda fonte no jardim.

-O que eu fiz? – dizia consigo batendo na cabeça – Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo aqui! Por que eu fiz isso? – se crucificava.

-Porque era o melhor a ser feito! – disse Carter parando ao seu lado. Natalie ergueu os olhos assustada.

-John... me desculpe, eu não queria magoá-lo, eu apenar queria... tirar esse peso das minhas costas e...

-Você não magoou Nat! – disse ele calmo – Confesso que fiquei surpreso.

-Millicent para mim foi uma mãe! Alem de meu pai, foi a única que me apoiou quando saí de casa aos 16 anos. – ela suspirou – Então anos depois eu conheci você e soube que era seu neto... Deus!! – exclamou – Só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria falar com você, mas eu não consegui. Todo dia eu te olhava e essa culpa pesava em minha mente. Eu estava ficando louca!! – ela olhava para os lados tentando disfarçar o seu nervosismo e os olhos cheios d'água. – Então naquele dia... você me disse que ela havia morrido. Eu não podia acreditar que aquela mulher incrível se fora. Queria chorar junto com você, mas esse não era o meu papel, eu tinha que ter forçar para te ajudar. Eu não sei como eu consegui controlar meus sentimentos, mas eu tive que fazê-lo. Então aconteceram todas aquelas coisas e não tive a oportunidade de lhe dizer... até hoje! – suspirou Natalie.

Carter segurou sua mão.

-Eu estou feliz Natalie – afirmou ele – Por que minha vó cumpriu seu objetivo. Você se tornou uma mulher incrível! – disse ele encarando-a – Se tornou a mulher que nunca vou esquecer! – disse por ultimo.

Natalie ficou fitando-o com o alivio em seu olhar. Amava Carter com toda sua alma e ouvi-lo dizer que nunca a esqueceria lhe emocionou ao ponto de se aproximar mais dele. Foi então que seu celular tocou.

-Com licença! – disse se afastando um ou dois passos e pegando seu celular na bolsa – Natalie! – disse ao atender - What?!!! – exclamou assustada – Estou indo!! – disse antes de fechar o aparelho.

-Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Carter.

Natalie estava muito pertubada.

-Eu preciso encontrar Antonio! – dizia dando passos curtos e apressados. – Estou sem carro e preciso ir – falava sem olhar para trás.

-Natalie wait!! – chamou Carter puxando-a pelo braço – O que aconteceu?

-Dave John!! – dizia desesperada – Está no County com overdose! – e lagrimas caíram em seu rosto.

-Vem comigo, eu te levo!!


	26. O último adeus

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Ela me ensinou tudo o que sei hoje. Eu a venerava!! – disse Natalie – Era Millicent, su avó John!"_

"_-Estou feliz Nat! Por que minha avó cumpriu seu objetivo! Você se tornou na mulher mais incrível que eu nunca vou esquecer!!"_

"_O celular toca"_

"_-Dave John! __Está no County com overdose!"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Onde ele está? – perguntou Natalie aflita ao entrar no hospital.

-Sala trauma 3 – avisou Haleh preocupada.

Os dois foram para sala conjugada a que estava Dave.

-Oh Meu Deus!- exclamou Natalie ao ver seu irmão deitado na maca, ligado a vários aparelhos. Aquilo deveria ser uma cena normal, mas não quando se tratava de seu único irmão. Pratt, Morris e enfermeiras cuidavam dele. – Eu preciso entrar!! – disse se virando e procurando os intrumentos.

-Natalie não! – alertou Carter puxando-a contra si. Natalie começou a bater em seu peito gritando para ser solta.

-Eu preciso ir John!! – gritava – Deixe-me ir!!

-Natalie!! – chamou ele – Você não conseguirá salvá-lo desse jeito!

-Ele está certo Nat! – falou Abby também na sala.

Natalie presa pelas duas mãos através do Carter parou com a cabeça baixa. Ela começou a chorar, soluçando. Estava tremendo e não sabia o que pensar.

-Por favor! – soluçava – Faça algo John! – e ergueu a cabeça fitando-o com os olhos vermelhos – Fique com ele John, please!

Carter sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver Natalie naquele estado. Sozinha, confusa, desesperada e assustada.

-Eu vou Natalie! – falou ele firme olhando em seus olhos. Pegou o avental amarelo e o óculos de proteção e entrou na sala onde Dave estava sendo atendido.

Natalie ficou olhando pela janela toda a operação.

-Nat? – chamou Abby – Não quer ir lá fora um minuto? – perguntou.

-O coração não responde! – disse ela sem tirar os olhos do irmão – Eu estou com medo Abby!

-Venha comigo uns minutos e tente se acalmar.

Depois de alguns protestos, Natalie saiu da sala com a amigas. Abby foi muito gentil, comprando um refrigerante e biscoitos para ela, que não comeu. Tentava distraí-la ao máximo mas Natalie tinha a mente vidrada em Dave.

Meia hora mais tarde, Natalie se aproximou da porta de operação. Hesitou por alguns instantes mas acabou entrando. Carter estava pressionando o peito de Dave fazendo compressões, buscando sinais de batimentos. Pratt e Morris monitoravam os remédios e ninguém percebeu a presença de Natalie.

-Quanto tempo? – perguntou ela à Sam.

A enfermeira olhou assustada pra ela.

-Ahnn... 40 minutos! – suspirou em seguida.

Natalie cerrou os olhos com uma dor profunda no peito. Sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

-Carter pare! – disse para ele. Pratt e Morris olharam para ela desapontados, mas Carter não parou. Não queria desistir tão cedo. Aquilo não podia acontecer, não com Natalie. – CARTER STOP!!! – gritou Natalie. Carter parou e olhou pra ela, que desviou o olhar para o irmão. Seus olhos se encheram de água e tremiam – Ele... ele se foi! – e ficou olhando Dave.

-Time of death: 12h33min PM – disse Pratt.

Natalie fechou os olhos, deixando escaper duas lagrimas rolarem em seu rosto. Virou-se ouvindo o apitar do aparelho e saiu da sala. Suas pernas bambeavam, o corredor parecia girar e andar parecia a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Sem pensar, entrou no banheiro feminino. Encostou em uma das paredes procurando ar e ergueu os olhos. Não agüentou e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Colocou as duas mãos nas têmporas como se estivesse com dor e escorregou pela parede sentando-se no chão. Abraçou os joelhos flexionados e se desligou do mundo. Seu único irmão morrera, vitima de um ato de irresponsabilidade. Sem querer sair dali, Natalie permaneceu por vários minutos tentando fugir da dor que tomava sua alma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Eu vou ver meu irmão! – disse Natalie já mais calma vários minutos depois.

-Está melhor? – perguntou a amiga preocupada.

Natalie forçou um sorriso.

-Sim Abby, obrigada! – e entrou na vazia sala onde estava seu irmão.

Dave estava deitado na maca no centro da sala. Pálido, sua boca arroxeada, com um lençol até os ombros. Natalie parou ao seu lado e acariciou seu gélido rosto.

-Oi Dave! – disse para ele. Pegou um banco e sentou o mais próximo que pode – Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas nós brincávamos de esconde-esconde quando crianças lá em Londres. Corríamos pela casa deixando Charllote louca! – e Natalie sorriu – Lembro de queando me escondia no guarda-roupa e deixava uma fresta para observá-lo.

Do lado de fora, Carter observava Natalie conversando com irmão. Queria abraçá-la e confortá-la de tudo que lhe acontecia.

-Um pequeno menino de cabelos lisos e longos que brilhavam. Então quando você abria a porta do meu esconderijo, eu rapidamente me desviava e me escondia entre outras roupas e você nunca me achava e ficava louco me procurando horas e horas. – ela acariciou os cabelos de Dave sorrindo novamente – E uma vez eu ouvi você dizer com seus amigos: "_Ninguém tem uma irmã como a minha, ela é mágica!!"_ – e lagrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Natalie – Me desculpe Dave! – soluçava – Eu não pude salvar você! Eu não consegui! – e não controlou o choro – Eu... eu não sou mágica!! Eu não sou! – e deitou sobre o peitos do irmão, chorando.


	27. Amanda Bittencourt Joahson

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... **__**Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Time of death: 12h33min!"_

"_-Eu não consegui salvá-lo Dave! Eu não sou mágica!!"_

"_Carter queria abraçá-la e confortá-la de tudo que lhe acontecia"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natalie não dormiu a noite inteira, mas mesmo assim resolveu ir ao County logo cedo.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Susan (chefe do ER) ao ver Natalie pergando uma fichas.

-Eu ainda trabalho aqui! – afirmou ela olhando para loira. Susan percebeu as olheiras e o ar de cansaço em Natalie.

-Natalie, você não precisa trabalhar hoje! Vá pra casa e tente descansar!

-Não Susan... Dave ainda está aqui! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa senão enlouqueço! Eu consigo atender, eu posso! Por favor! – disse Natalie.

Susan suspirou.

-OK! Quem sou eu para impedir?

-Thanks! Quando minha mãe chegar, por favor me avise! – e foi para o corredor – Hi, I'm doctor Joahson – e sorriu para mãe ao entrar na sala 05 – O que a... – e olhou na ficha - Natalie? – sorriu para menina deitada na cama – Eu sou Natalie também! O que você está sentindo?

-Dor aqui! – e apontou para esquerda da barriga.

-Aqui? – e quando ela apalpou o lugar a menina gritou. Natalie olhou na ficha – Chunny, 2,5 de morfina. Podemos falar ali fora? – chamou a mãe que assentiu – Natalie apresenta Sinais de apendicite, febre, dor, inchaço...

-Mas era apenas uma gastrite! – falou a mãe.

-Isso é o que diz a ficha, me desculpe, mas ela está com o apêndice muito inchado.

-Precisa fazer cirurgia?

-Sim... eu chamarei o melhor cirurgião que temos para esclarecer todas suas duvidas ok? Agora preciso que fique com ela e fale sobre isso.

-Natalie é forte! Ela vai conseguir!

-Claro que vai! – disse Natalie – É um procedimento simples! – e sorriu para mãe que entrou no quarto novamente – Heyy Sam! – chamou Natalie andando pelo corredor – Dr.Dubenko está no PS?

-Está... na sala trauma 02!

-Ok, obrigada! – e virou.

-Natalie? – chamou Sam. Natalie se voltou para a enfermeira – Sinto muito pelo seu irmão!

Natalie sorriu melancolicamente.

-Obrigada Sam! – e seguiu pelo corredor. Quando virou a esquina da sala de destino, avistou Carter ao longe.

Carter não sabia o que sentiu ao ver Natalie no hospital. Simplesmente ela era extraordinária, forte e capaz. Acenou para ela no fim do corredor com um sorriso. Natalie acenou também, lhe devolvendo o sorriso e entrou em uma das salas.

-Dr.Dubenko? – chamou o medico que atendia um paciente.

Ele olhou para ela surpreso.

-Dra.Joahson, em que posso ajudar?

-Eu tenho uma paciente em apendicite critico. Ela precisa ser operada o mais rápido possível, pode cuidar dela?

-Natalie? – chamou Susan – Sua mãe a espera na sala de suturas.

-Thanks Susan! – e se voltou para o cirurgião – Sala 05 – assinou a ficha e entregou para ele – Obrigada! – e saiu da sala.

Olhando através do vidro, Natalie observou sua mãe dentro da sala. Elegante como sempre, Amanda estava sentada de cabeça baixa. Natalie suspirou fundo e entrou.

-Hi mom! – Amanda ergueu a cabeça assustada e levantou-se num pulo.

-Onde está Dave?- falava sem parar- Eu preciso vê-lo Natalie, me leve até ele!! – dizia descontrolada.

-Mãe se acalme! – pediu Natalie em vão.

-Acalmar? – surpreendeu a mulher – Natalie meu filho morreu!! Não se pese isso para uma mãe que acabou de perder um filho! – gritou – Me leve ate ele agora!! Você não entende o que sinto.

-Mãe ele era meu irmão!! – praguejou Natalie indo em direção a porta – Me acompanhe por favor! – disse com sarcasmo.

Amanda passou por ela sem olhar para seu rosto,

-Dave chegou aqui com overdose aguda – explicava andando – Fizemos exames e acusou elevado numero de heroína e ectasy – e parou na sala onde estava o corpo – Fizeram o que pôde mas...

-Oh Meu Deus!! – exclamou Amanda ao ver seu filho, deixando Natalie falando sozinha do lado de fora.

Natalie olhava pelo vidro da porta, a mãe lamentar sobre o corpo do filho. Pensou em entrar colocando a mão na maçaneta, mas desistiu e voltou pra triagem.

-Não vai ficar com sua mãe? – perguntou Abby.

-Não – respondeu Natalie.

Abby ergueu as sobrancelhas olhando para amiga.

-Você não entende Abby – falou Natalie olhando pra ela.

- Não... não entendo mesmo! Me desculpe Nat, mas ela te tratou super mal. Não vê que está sofrendo também?

-Abby, ele é o homem! O único herdeiro dos Joahson... eu sou apenas aquela que tentam transformar em "Filha da Amanda". Estou acostumada com isso.

-Mas não deveria!

-Por que acha que estou aqui? – e foi para o elevador.


	28. Semelhanças

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Você não entende o que eu sinto! – falou Amanda."_

"_-Mae ele era meu irmão!! – gritou Natalie, mas Amanda a deixou falando sozinha."_

"_-Voce não deveria se acostumar com isso... – disse Abby"_

"_-Por que acha que estou aqui?"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natalie foi para o terraço e ficou lá olhando pra toda Chicago, abraçando a si mesma. O vento tocava seu rosto, que Natalie aproveitava para secar as lagrimas que insistiam em cair.

-Nat? – chamou uma voz conhecida – Are you ok? – perguntou Carter se aproximando.

Natalie enxugou as duas maçãs rosadas, ciente da presença dele atrás de si.

-I'm fine! – falou ainda de costas – Estou bem John, obrigada! – e se virou sorrindo falso.

-Tem certeza? – insistiu ele percebendo que ela havia chorado.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Carter se aproximou uns passos, parando a sua frente.

-Eu vou ficar bem John, verdade! – e os olhos se encheram de lagrimas – eu só preciso me... acostumar com isso tudo!

Foi com compaixão genuína no rosto dele que a fez perder o controle e deixar que o pranto rolasse. De repente braços a estavam envolvendo. Natalie enlaçou-lhe a cintura e permitiu ser aninhada no peito dele. Carter a apertou mais forte, uma mão em suas costas enquanto a outra afagava os cabelos. Podia ouvi-lo sussurrando suaves palavras que ficaram ainda mais ilegíveis quando as lagrimas se transformaram em um pranto incontrolável. O corpo dela tremia.

-Nat? – chamou Sam na porta (aahhhh!!) – Sua mãe está lhe chamando.

Com delicadeza, Natalie se afastou, ciente de como seus corpos haviam ficados unidos.

-Obrigada Sam, estou indo! – e sorriu – Me desculpe! – e foi para porta – e obrigada! – sorriu voltando por um tempo antes de ir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-What?!?! – exclamou Natalie com a mãe.

-É isso mesmo que ouviu – falava Amanda mais calma – Dave vai ser enterrado em Londres, junto com o pai.

Natalie se virou rindo nervosa.

-Eu não acredito! Ele não queria isso!! Ele gostava de Chicago!

-Como você sabe? – indagou a mãe nervosa – Eu sei o que é o melhor para meu filho!

Natalie se virou para mãe sem acreditar.

-Sabe?! – falou surpresa – Se voce soubesse o que era o melhor para Dave ele não estaria morto agora! – gritou Natalie.

-Não fale assim comigo!!- falou Amanda alto também.

-Eu falo sim! – disse Natalie – Quando Dave tinha algum problema era a mim que ele procurava! A mim!! – gritou – Você sempre pressionando a gente, nunca compartilhou nossas alegrias, sempre preocupada com esse maldito titulo de nobreza! – e o peito de Natalie arfava – Aonde você estava quando Dave estava mal, caído em algum lugar? – perguntou.

Amanda suspirou sem falar nada e Natalie a encarava furiosa.

-Dave será enterrado aqui, se não quiser ficar, eu não me importo! – e Natalie saiu deixando a mãe sozinha na sala.

Foi até a triagem e discou um numero no telefone.

-Eu sou Natalie Joahson, conversei com você hoje cedo – dizia – Quero confirmar um enterro hoje as...

-Natalie? – chamou alguém.

-Eu já vou – disse com descaso.

-Natalie Joahson!! – chamou novamente com mais firmeza.

Natalie se virou e viu sua mãe no balcão.

-I'll call you back! – falou antes de bater o telefone – O que quer? – falou secamente.

-Aonde será o enterro? – perguntou andando em direção a saída.

-Eu deixei o endereço com seu motorista. Até mais mãe! – e se virou andando.

-Natalie? – chamou Amanda. Natalie parou. Carter, Frank, Abby e Neela a observavam – Sua decisão quanto ao seu titulo continua a mesma? – perguntou.

Natalie suspirou.

-Sim mãe. – disse ao se virar – Eu não quero esse título! – disse com convicção.

Amanda suspirou.

-Então creio que não deva usar o nome Bittencourt.

Natalie sorriu.

-Eu não uso mãe... há muito tempo! – e se vriou voltando para triagem, enquanto sua mãe sumia dentro da limusine.

-Ahnn Nat? – disse Abby quando ela chegou – Eu não entendi nada desse negocio de título... Pode explicar?

Natalie riu a over o interesse dos amigos. Sabia que não podia esconder mais o fato de ser de família nobre.

-Minha mãe herdou de seu pai, o título de Condessa Bittencourt. Quando ela chegar a idade, onde terá de renunciar esse título, eu, como primogênita, o recebo, passando a ser a nova Condessa de Bittencourt. –e olhando para as fichas disse – Aos 15 anos de idade, eu, formalmente, diante de quase toda Londres, renunciei esse título.

Frank que estava bebendo café engasgou. Abby e Neela olhavam-na petrificadas e Carter sorria.

-Com todo respeito – começou Frank – mas você renunciou um título de nobreza?

-Exatamente! – falou sorrindo.

-Você é filha de condessa? – perguntou Abby de boca aberta – eu pensei que não existisse mais esses negócios.

-Em Londres sim, mas não tem a importância como antigamente. Eu juro que explico mais depois, mas agora eu preciso ir.

-Quer que eu vá com você? – Neela se ofereceu.

-Não precisa Neela, obrigada mesmo! Vejo vocês amanhã! – e foi embora.

-Eu trabalho por que preciso, mas ela? – falava Abby – Ela deve ter milhões na conta! Igual a uma pessoa que eu conheço... – e olhou para Carter que sorriu – Você sabia!!

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!! – defendeu-se.

-Não são tantas semelhanças nesses dois? – falou Neela rindo.

-Sim, muitas! – disse Carter baixo, consigo mesmo.


	29. Visita na Noite

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Dave será enterrado em Chicago! – disse Natalie a sua mãe"_

"_-Sua decisão continua a mesma? – perguntou Amanda."_

"_-Sim... eu não uso esse nome a muito tempo!"_

"_-Voce é filha de Condessa?!"_

"_-São muitas semelhanças nesses dois!!"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natalie estava deitada em sua cama olhando para o nada. Não conseguia dormir, não tinha mais lagrimas para chorar, apenas restava ela e a escuridão. Ela abraçava o travesseiro tentado dormir, então a campanhia toca.

-Oh Por favor!! – reclamou consigo mesma ao se levantar – se não for um assassino, assaltante, estuprador ou coisa do tipo, a porta está aberta! – gritou da cozinha enquanto pegava a cafeteira.

-Você costuma a fazer isso com todos? – falou Carter brincando.

Natalie deu um pulo de susto.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

-Voce me convidou para entrar! – disse ele com um sorriso.

-Eu pensei que a porta estava trancada! – Carter fez negativo com a cabeça – Devo ter esquecido... – falou ligando o aparelho.

Carter parou ao seu lado.

-Não consegue dormir? – perguntou enquanto pegava café no armário.

Vendo aquilo, Natalie riu.

-Não... nunca fui boa em dormir! – afirmou pegando o café das mãos dele e colocando uma porção na cafeteira.

-Onde está sua mãe? – perguntou ele.

-Voltou pra Londres – disse Natalie pegando duas xícaras no armário de cima – Ela nunca gostou de Chicago – e apoiou-se no balcão da pia.

Carter fitou seus sapatos.

-Voce parece melhor, está ótima! – rompeu ele o silencio.

Natalie olhou pra ele.

-É o que tento transparecer, mas por dentro... – ela olhou para o lado.

- Está sofrendo! – completou Carter.

-Yes! – exclamou ela – Muito! Mas o pior é que eu não consigo mais chorar... isso me faz mal.

-Voce não precisa chorar, apenas... passar cada dia com a certeza de que fez o melhor para Dave.

Natalie olhou para o chão de cabeça baixa.

-Esse é o ponto... – falou fraca – Eu podia ter feito mais, ele me procurou dois dias antes de morrer, e eu briguei com ele...

-Não diga isso Nat! – falou Carter levantando o seu queixo. Ele estava próximo demais – Você foi uma ótima irmã para ele, fez o que pôde, não pode se desmerecer desse jeito, ouviu?

Natalie assentiu com a cabeça. Carter puxou-a e Natalie o abraçou. Natalie sentiu o conhecido perfume de Carter em sua roupa, queria dizer o quanto sentia falta dele, o quanto queria beijá-lo, ao menos uma vez. Carter a acariciava e sentia o érfume de seus cabelos. Cerrou os olhos tentando livrar-se de pensamentos, como beijá-la e falar tudo que sentia. A cafeteira apitou.

-Voce quer café? – perguntou ela ainda em seus braços.

-Sim Nat, por favor! – aceitou Carter.

Para Natalie, foi um imenso sacrifício sair do conforto dos braços de Carter. Natlaie entornou o liquido nas duas xícaras e ofereceu uma à Carter.

-Será que tem algo de bom na TV a essa hora? – perguntou indo para sala.

-Na TV não sei, mas no DVD... – e mostrou uma caixinha.

Natalie riu pegando-a.

-"O Massacre da Serra Elétrica" ? – falou ao abrir – Como sabe que amo filme de terror? – riu ela.

-Eu apenas sei! – foi a vez dele rir.

Natalie colocou o CD no aparelho e o filme começou a rolar. Ela sentou no sofá ao lado de Carter.

-John? – chamou ela minutos depois – Obrigada por você estar aqui! – afirmou Natalie enquanto Carter passava o braço atrás de seus ombros, aconchegando-a mais perto de si.


	30. Detenção!

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Carter visita Natalie a noite"_

"_-Como sabe que gosto de filme de terror? – perguntou Natalie"_

"_-Eu apenas sei!"_

"_-John?Obrigada por estar aqui comigo!"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Quatro meses se passaram. Natalie conseguira superar a perda de seu irmão, com a ajuda de amigos e principalmente de Carter. Ela estava sentada do lado de fora do County, esperando uma ambulância, isso foi o que Carter riu ao chegar no hospital.

-Hey Nat!- cumprimentou ele – Como vai?

Natalie ergueu a cabeça e ele observou que ela segurava um papel.

-Bem... – ela respondeu – Você quer trabalho? – e olhou para ele – Estão a caminho dois pacientes críticos.

-Ótimo! – exclamou ele.

-Sente! Parece que vai demorar um pouquinho. – convidou ela.

Carter se sentou ao seu lado. Natalie dobrou o papel duas vezes. Ela olhou para ele.

-Voce quer saber o que era aquilo, não quer? – perguntou Natalie sorrindo. Carter a acompanhou. – Era uma carta para Dave! – Carter parou de rir – O Exercito o convocou! – terminou ela suspirando.

-Ahnn... eu não o que dizer... – gaguejou Carter.

-Ele queria muito ir para o Exercito. Me falava isso todas as vezes que nos víamos. – Carter não falava, alias, não sabia exatamente o que falar – Isso é tão injusto! – protestou Natalie se virando para ele – Dave lutou tanto por isso e ... só acontece depois que...

-Eu lamento Natalie – falou Carter sentido.

Natalie olhou para frente, olhando os carros que passavam.

-Eu acho que... as coisas que tanto queremos só acontece quando a gente perde ou quando não podemos ter, ou até mesmo as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Carter a olhava atentamente.

-Voce tem algo que quer muito? – perguntou.

Natalie o fitou.

-Sim...

-E a perdeu?

-Sim... – afirmou olhando em seus olhos.

-E não pode tê-la? – enfim perguntou.

Natalie olhou para o próprio colo e suspirou.

-Não mais! – disse ao erguer a cabeça. – É tarde demais! – terminou se levabtando para atender a ambulância que acabara de chegar.

-Acidente de carro, massa na região frontal nos rins, pulsação 10/8 e braquicardia 12/6 – apresentou a paramédica.

-E o outro? – perguntou Natalie observando a parte respiratória com o estetoscópio.

-Morreu a caminho! –falou a outra.

-Carter!- chamou ela – Vamos precisar de você aqui! – Carter se aproximou da maca.

-É só este? – perguntou.

-Sim – respondeu Natalie – Hi, I'm doctor Joahson, can you tell me your name? – falava ao paciente enquanto encaminhavam pelo hospital.

-Morris!! – gritou Carter- Venha!

-CBC, tomotórax, hematrócitos – pediu a Sam – pupilas dilatadas mas respondem – observou Natalie.

-50cc por quilo, 1,2 de atropina e 2,4 de copazine! – pediu Carter – Quando há massa na região dos rins o que pode ser? – perguntou a Morris.

-Aneurisma, hepatite, contusão, hemorragia renal...

-Certo, qual é esse caso?

-Ok... – pensou o ruivo – pupilas dilatadas, baixa braquicardia, pulsação alta... hemorragia! – sugeriu.

-30 de oxigênio.

-Tubo! – precisou Natalie se concentrando na entubação.

-Morris, faça um corte de 10 cm logo acima do inchaço – ensinou Carter – posicione o tubo 5.0 e logo depois o fio 4.2 para poder ligar a sucção e conter a hemorragia.

Morris abriu o corte com dificuldade assim como inserir o tubo. Natalie prestava atenção.

-Entrei! – exclamou ela.

-Eu não consigo, tem algo...

-Perdendo pulsação! 10/2, 9/6 – avisou Sam

-Carter? –Natalie pediu atenção – Não temos tempo, faça você!

-Não, Morris conseguirá! – e voltou para o residente – Try again!

Morris suava tentando, sem êxito.

-8/9, 8/5! –exclamou Sam.

-Carter! – gritou Natalie – ele está morrendo! – ele não deu atenção a ela – Ótimo! – exclamou se dirigindo do outro lado da maca onde estava os dois – Eu faço! – e empurrou Morris pegando os instrumentos.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse Carter furioso.

-Salvando vida! Fio! – pediu.

-Morris é residente e precisa fazer isso!

-O quê? Matar o homem? – ironizou quando enfiou o fio no tubo.

-Ahh.. falou a Salva-vidas do OS! Grande Natalie Joahson, a melhor! – provocou Carter.

-Sucção! – e o sangue se esvaziava, contendo a hemorragia – Se você tivesse ensinado bem o seu residente, ele não demoraria 10 seg para fazer isso! – acusou Natalie.

-Eu sou o culpado agora?

-Claro que é!

-Você com esse seu...

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – surpreendeu Weaver parada na porta.

Carter e Natalie olharam-na assustados.

-Eu pensei que fosse médicos! – exclamou sem acreditar.

-É que... – tentou Natalie.

-Eu não quero saber! – interrompeu Weaver – Quero vocês dois na sala de sutura agora! E nem pensem em sair sem minha permissão! Falarei com os dois mais tarde! Agora Morris, leve-o para cirurgia – e se voltando para os dois – Francamente!! – e saiu.


	31. Um erro tão esperado

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Voce quer algo que já perdeu e não pode tê-la? – perguntou Carter à Natalie"_

"_-Sim, é tarde demais!"_

"_Depois de discutirem durante um trauma, os dois são postos em detenção por Weaver."_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Que ótimo! – suspirou Natalie olhando pelas venezianas – Viu o que aconteceu? Tudo por sua culpa! – e se virou para Carter que estava do outro extremo da sala.

-Minha culpa? Você que é impaciente!

-Agora eu tenho que assistir um paciente morrer por que você esperou demais o seu residente.

-Morris ia conseguir!

-Tanto faz... agora já foi! – e cruzou os braços – Eu odeio ficar parada! – reclamou – Heeey!! – gritou batendo na porta – Eu tenho pacientes para atender! – como viu que não ia dar em nada, virou-se e sentou no mesmo sofá em que Carter estava, no outro extremo. – Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou à Carter.

-O que eu poderia dizer?

-Desculpa por exemplo... – sugeriu Natalie.

Carter riu.

-Por favor Carter! Assuma que estava errado... você sabe disso! – e olhou pra ele.

-Estou cansado demais pra discutir isso! – respondeu.

Natalie suspirou e jogando a cabeça para trás, cerrou os olhos. Falando em cansaço, ela também merecia um tempo. Acordava todos os dias bem cedo e as vezes fazia plantão duplo. Pensando nisso, Natalie acabou cochilando.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ainda sonolenta, Natalie abriu os olhos minutos depois. Pelo ângulo em que via a sala, estava deitada, deitada em algo macio e confortável. Apalpou seu ponto de descanso, mas retirou imediatamente a mão. Com quase certeza do que estava acontecendo, Natalie ergueu a cabeça alguns centímetros e olhou para cima.

-Hey! – disse Carter com um sorriso.

Foi o que imaginava. Estava deitada no colo de Carter!! Pega de surpresa, Natalie se levantou num pulo, batendo em alguma coisa.

-Aiii!!! – gritou Carter apalpando o nariz.

-Oh meu Deus!! – exclamou Natalie de boca aberta – John desculpe... eu... – e se levantou tentando socorrê-lo – Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

Ainda com as mãos na frente do vermelho nariz e a testa franzida de dor,Carter respondeu.

-Eu acho que sim! Céus!! Que cabeça dura você tem!! – disse e se levantou.

-Ok... fique parado aí! – disse à ele – Deve ter alguma coisa aqui! – e ficou remexendo nos armário a procura de algo gelado que pudesse aliviar a dor de Carter – Aqui! – exclamou colocando uma pequena bolsa de gelo no nariz dele que gemeu- Quieto! – e examinou o nariz cuidadosamente com os dedos – Você não quebrou, mas é bom tirar algumas radiografias.

-Eu estou bem Natalie! Só está doendo! – explicou Carter.

Natalie pressionou um pouco a bolsa e Carter reclamou.

-Shii Big boy! – disse ela – Isso deve dar um jeito! –afirmou.

Percebendo o brilho do olhar de Carter e provavelmente o seu, Natalie tratou de olhar para o teto.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Carter tão próximo a ela.

-Contando azulejos! – disse Natalie.

Carter olhou em volta.

-Mas aqui não tem azulejos! – observou

-Estou imaginado o meu banheiro e contando os azulejos de lá! – falou Natalie ainda olhando para cima. Não queria encará-lo.

-Então... – falou Carter segundos depois – Quantos tem? – e olhava para Natalie observando cada traço de perfeição em seu rosto.

-Eu não sei! – e olhou em seus olhos – Eu ainda não acabei.

Não tinha nada a fazer e nem a dizer. Estavam parada, como gelo no nariz do homem que amava. Atraído por Natalie, Carter foi se aproximando trocando o olhar entre seus olhos e sua boca. Natalie nada podia fazer, não consegui lutar contra o desejo que a consumia. Carter em segundo colou seus lábios nos de Natalie, fazendo-a deixar cair a bolsa de gelo. O beijo tímido, se tornou um beijo preciso e tão esperado. Com uma das mãos, Carter a colou em seu corpo, enquanto ela passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos. Carter a provocava com sua língua, Natalie sentia perdida em seus beijos.

Weaver entra na sala, pegando-os de surpresa.

-Ow...- exclamou Kerry – Vejo que já se entenderam... estão liberados! – e saiu.

Empurrando Carter, Natalie passou as mãos nos cabelos.

-Oh My God!! – exclamou – O que eu fiz?

-Não foi sua culpa Natalie – Carter tentou dizer, mas ela já havia saído - Natalie? – chamou ele no corredor – Natalie me desculpe! Aquilo foi...

-Um erro! – completou ela se virando pra ele. O corredor estava vazio e por sorte ninguém os escutava – Carter você tem namorada! Eu devia ter pensado nisso!!

-Mas foi rápido demais!! – falou ele.

-Olhe... nunca deveríamos ter feito isso. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu ok? – dizia com os lábio trêmulos, pois estava muito nervosa – Vai ser melhor para nós dois – e entrou no banheiro.

Para Carter, o beijo não fora um erro, e sim maravilhoso. Natalie não lhe dava chances de mostrar isso.


	32. O Passado Persegue

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_Carter e Natalie acabaram se beijando"_

"_-Natalie espera, isso foi..."_

"_-Um erro! Você tem namorada! Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu ok?"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Duas semanas se passaram, sem que Natalie e Carter se falassem direito. Era apenas o necessário e raramente trabalhavam em um mesmo caso. Natalie tentava ao Maximo não cruzar com Carter, sentia-se envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa. O beijo não deveria ter acontecido, mas beijá-lo foi como se voltassem a época boa entre os dois, sentira que Carter poderia amá-la apesar das circunstâncias. Mais confuso que Natalie, estava Carter, se culpava por não ter se controlado, mas ter Natalie junto de si por alguns segundos, comprovou que ainda a amava, mas não conseguia dizer isso a ela. Com um copo de café na mão, Carter se dirigiu a entrada co County.

-Eu não beberia esse café se fosse você! – disse Natalie o surpreendendo descendo as escadas do metrô – Eu reconheci o logotipo no copo. – terminou ao pisar em terra firme.

-Why not? – perguntou Carter parado fitando-a.

-Sabe, quando bebo esse café, sinto como se fossem varias aranhas em minha garganta. Vai por mim é horrível.

Carter olhou para o copo em suas mãos. Tirou a tampa e jogou fora todo o conteúdo.Natalie riu.

-Eu não pedi para fazer isso!

-Eu sei! – riu Carter.

Natalie olhou por sobre os ombros de Carter.

-Luka!! – chamou surpresa. O croata olhou para ela e sorriu. – Luka! – exclamou correndo para o amigo e dando um abraço.

-Como vai Nat? –cumprimentou Luka ainda sorrindo.

-Eu estou bem... mas quando chegou? – perguntou Natalie feliz em rever o amigo.

-Há dois dias!

-Você está... – e observou o rosto de Luka – mais moreno! – afirmou sorrindo.

Luka riu.

-Experimente trabalhar sob o sol da África!

-Hey Luka! – falou Carter sorrindo se aproximando dos dois – Como vai? – e o abraçou rapidamente.

-Otimo! – e entraram os três juntos.

Rapidamente todos do OS vieram cumprimentar Luka.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mais duas semanas se passaram. E no inicio desse tempo, Natalie trocou seu turno para o de noite. Claro que isso era uma desculpa para dar um tempo em ver Carter, mas também, nunca gostara de acordar cedo.

-Droga! – reclamou consigo mesma ao sair de casa e o vento levar sua lista de compras.

Com seu turno a noite, Natalie aproveitou para cuidar da casa, comprando alimentos e redecorando o apartamento. Já era tarde e ela precisava ser rápida ou chegaria atrasada.

-Obrigada! – disse ao caixa pegando seu pacote marrom, abraçando-o para não cair.

Natalie caminhou pela calçada olhando as vitrines.

-Heyy Natalie! – chamou alguém atrás de si. Natalie se virou e se viu diante de Carter, vestindo o jaleco branco, com uma caixa contendo seis cafés.

-Hi John! – cumprimentou sorrindo e se aproximando alguns passos – Como vai?

Carter sorriu.

-Bem... cansado, mas bem! Ahnnn... eu não estou te vendo mais de manha, trocou de turno? – perguntou meio nervoso.

-Yeah... sabe... nunca fui amigo do despertador as cinco da manhã! – e deu um sorriso – Assim aproveito para dar um pouco de espaço para mim mesma...

Carter arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Então... – começou – Eu preciso voltar antes que o café esfrie... foi bom ver você Nat!

Natalie olhou em seus olhos, buscando algum indicio para acabar com sua confusão.

-Foi bom ver você também John! – e sorriu antes de se virar.

-Natalie? – chamou Carter. Ela voltou novamente a olhar em seus olhos – Eu… eu… vou voltar à África! – declarou.

"Ótimo! De novo!" pensou Natalie. De novo seriam separados. Mas o quê que ela queria? Que ele viesse correndo aos seus pés? "Claro que não!" pensou consigo mesma. Ele deixou bem claro que não queria nada com ela naquela carta, e confirmou voltando com a Kem. "Hora de desistir" concluiu "Sem mais ilusões! Fim do túnel!" Sem a luz. Ela olhou para o chão em frações de segundos.

-Ohw... – exclamou – 'Bon Voyage'! – e forçando um sorriso – Mande lembranças a Kem! – e sem dar chances de Carter falar terminou – Até algum dia John! – e saiu andando com a imensa vontade de olhar para trás.


	33. Escolhas

_[oOo CRÉDITOS: Nataliam [oOo_

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Luka!!"_

"_-Estou voltando para Africa! – disse Carter"_

"_-Bon Voyage! Mande lembranças a Kem! – e Natalie saiu com a imensa vontade de olhar para trás. Fim do túnel, sem a luz."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Boa noite pessoas! – desejou Natalie ao chegar na triagem – O que nós temos? – perguntou a Luka.

-Alto índice de diabetes na maca 2, já com insulina. Pneumonia na 6, sem medicações e problemas no periocárdio na 8 que precisa subir para cirurgia... bom trabalho! – desejou Luka sorrindo ao apertar o botão da porta para sair.

A noite não estava tão gélida, mas um frio percorreu seu corpo. Luka virou a esquina e se surpreendeu com Carter.

-Hey Carter, o que faz aqui sozinho?

-Esperando por você! – Luka fez cara de surpreso – Posso falar com você um minuto? – perguntou Carter andando ao lado de Luka.

-Claro! – e se sentaram em um banco, não muito longe do hospital – Algum problema?

Carter que estava olhando o movimento da rua respondeu:

-Sim... não... é sobre Natalie! – suspirou.

-Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria! – exclamou Luka – O que está acontecendo?

Carter olhou para ele.

-Eu estraguei tudo entre a gente. Eu pensava que poderia esquecê-la um dia, mas não! Eu a amo mais a cada dia que passa! Eu não sei como dizer isso a ela, sinto que não tenho mais chances, que ela me odeia ou...

-Natalie o amou muito Carter! – disse Luka o interrompendo – Eu vi enquanto estávamos juntos. Eu não sei ao certo o que ela pensa, mas foi muito difícil para ela. Quando Natalie recebeu aquela carta, ficou abalada e muito vulnerável. Pensei que fosse desabar, mas de repente ela nos surpreende, sendo mais forte do que nunca, aquilo me chamou a atenção. Natalie é um exemplo de mulher e você não soube aproveitá-la! – disse Luka.

Carter suspirou olhando para as próprias mãos.

[;by Nataliam;

-Eu não devia ter terminado daquela forma, alias, eu nunca deveria ter terminado. Foi muito duro pra ela, eu sei, mas não sei o que deu em mim. Pensei que era melhor acabar logo, de uma vez o nosso sofrimento e o único meio que eu achei foi naquela carta – dizia nervoso consigo mesmo – As vezes penso e me arrependo tanto de não ter tido uma conversa séria com ela, antes de partir! – socou o assento do banco em fúria.

[;/by Nataliam;

-Carter... – começou – Você não acha que tinha que dizer isso para ela? – sugeriu.

Carter ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Luka.

-Eu deveria...mas não posso! Não consigo! Não sei se suportaria viver sem ela, se não me escutasse. Por isso estou voltando para África amanhã! – e baixou o olhar.

-Fugir?! – exclamou Luka – Essa é sua solução? Fugindo? – falou firme.

Carter nada falou.

-Carter, fugir nunca é a melhor saída, por mais que pareça. Volte atrás , diga tudo que sente à Natalie, pelo menos, mais a frente você pode dizer que tentou, que lutou! – Luka se levantou e tocou o ombro de Carter – Sei que é difícil para você, mas é para ela também. Pense bem no que te falei e no que você mesmo disse. Porque às vezes nós percebemos os nossos erros a tempo de corrigi-los. Boa Noite Carter! – voltou para buscar seu carro.

Carter ficou lá sentado. Nada mais fazia sentido, não sabia o que fazer e muito menos como fazer. Passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos nervoso. Tinha poucas horas para resolver... Não tinha a mínima noção do que faria.

XxXxXxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxXxXXxXxX

-Eu não posso! – disse Natalie desesperada para Abby no dia seguinte – Por favor, não me peça para fazer isso! – pediu a amiga antes de entrar em uma sala.

Carter estava na triagem, aproveitando a troca de turno para se despedir de todos.

-Quando você volta? – perguntou Chunny.

Carter suspirou.

-I don't know...

Se estava sendo difícil ir embora de novo? Com certeza. Seu pensamento sempre ficaria em Natalie. Para ele, não estava fugindo, mas sim, dando um tempo para si, e principalmente para Natalie. Abraçava a todos sempre atento a sua volta, procurando algum sinal de Natalie, que não estava junto dos outros.

-Bem... eu preciso ir agora! Até algum dia pessoas! Sentirei saudades! – e foi andando em direção à saída, sempre acenando.

Abby aproveitou o momento e foi para o corredor.

-Ele se foi! – avisou à Natalie que estava cuidando de uma paciente. Quando Abby saiu da sala, Natalie olhou para trás. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha e o instrumento em suas mãos começou a tremer.

-Me desculpe! – falou à mulher e saiu correndo para a janela mais próxima.

Através do vidro, Natalie viu Carter sair do hospital, com uma mala nas mãos. Ele ia em direção ao carro, mas em vez de entrar, Carter se virou para olhar pela ultima vez o County, hospital que ele dedicou anos de sua vida. A reação de Natalie foi se afastar para não ser vista. Quando ele entrou no carro e deu partida, as lágrimas não puderam ser contidas. Ela não teve forças para chegar nele e dizer adeus. Ficou observando-o de longe para poder lembrar bem seu rosto quando sentisse saudades.

Enquanto dirigia, a imagem de Natalie parada na janela não saía da cabeça de Carter. O que estava por vir era um mistério, as escolhas foram feitas.


	34. Face a Face

_oOo CRÉDITOS: Dr.Lockhart and Nataliam [oOo_

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

"_-Eu não consigo dizer que a amo! – disse Carter"_

"_-Porque as vezes nós percebemos os nossos erros a tempo de corrigi-los – falou Luka"_

"_-Não me peça para fazer isso! – pediu Natalie"_

"_Carter estava indo para África. Enquanto dirigia, a imagem de Natalie parada na janela ficava em sua mente. As escolhas foram feitas"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

CINCO DIAS DEPOIS:

-Carter? – chamava Kem sob o imenso sol da África – Carter está aqui? – e percorria o pequeno hospital, no meio da aldeia onde trabalhava – Você viu Dr.Carter hoje? – perguntou a amiga dele, Debbie.

-Não... ele não veio trabalhar hoje.

Kem se lembrava de ter visto ele acordar bem cedo. Decidiu voltar para casa.

-Carter? – chamava – Carter!! – e entrou no quarto. Viu um envelope amarelo em cima da cama. Devagar ela abriu e começou a ler o que as letras de Carter tinham para falar.

[;by Dr.Lockhart;

"_Querida Kem,_

_O Longo período que passei na África me fez acreditar que finalmente eu havia me encontrado, o que era verdade. Conhecer você, viver com você me fez um homem de verdade, como há muito ansiava ser. Os momentos que vivemos juntos e tudo o que construímos, nada jamais poderá apagar. Mas no instante em que cheguei aqui novamente... Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu percebi o que estava deixando para trás. E não me refiro à minha riqueza ou ao meu trabalho. É mais profundo que isso e nem você e nem ninguém no mundo poderia saber exatamente como me sinto. Bem... talvez uma pessoa saiba. Ela é a razão de eu estar voltando para a América. Eu fugi dela uma vez vindo para cá e a culpei por isso. E fugi uma segunda vez e inconscientemente a culpei de novo. Cá estou eu e não posso mais culpá-la. Eu não quero fugir novamente..._

_John Carter"_

[;/by Dr.Lockhart;

Kem dobrou o papel uma vez e o encostou junto ao coração. Uma lágrima rolou de seu rosto pingando na carta. Mas ela sorriu.

Enquanto isso, Carter estava no avião de olho no relógio. Pela diferença de fusos, deveria chegar a tempo de pegar Natalie na saída de seu turno. Ficou pensando nas palavras de Luka.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

-Você tem certeza? – perguntou Abby à Natalie no County quando ela já estava saindo.

-Sim Abby, eu preciso!

-I will miss you! – e abraçou forte a amiga.

-Me too!

Natalie andava pelas ruas de Chicago, por entre as folhas secas do outono. Não tinha pensamentos naquele instante, tudo estava fora do normal, sua vida tomara um rumo que nem ao mesmo ela conseguiria arrumar. Virou a esquina de seu apartamento. Não tinha ninguém na rua, apenas o vento que chocalhava as folhas marrons, fazendo ruídos. Quando chegou a alguns passos da grade que a levava para escada da portaria:

-Natalie!! – chamou alguém atrás de si. A voz era parecida, mas não podia ser. Foi quando se virou.

-John?! – exclamou surpresa. Agora mesmo é que estava confusa. Ele se aproximou dela – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu pensei muito nesses dias Natalie, eu não pude ficar longe... eu precisava falar com você!

-John, eu não estou te entendendo! – falou Natalie sem saber do que ele falava.

-Eu vou te explicar tudo! – falava Carter nervoso.

Natalie franziu o cenho ainda sem entender.

-Explicar o quê?

Carter olhou bem em seus olhos.

-A viagem à África, a carta...

Natalie se virou nervosa.

-Eu não quero ouvir! – disse tentando fugir dele, mas Carter a pegou pelo braço, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

-Natalie please!

-Nãoo!! Você não precisa me explicar nada! – gritou se agitando – Você me acusou de fugir dos meus problemas, mas foi você quem fugiu dos seus. Então depois disso começou uma vida nova, não foi assim? – e tentou de novo sair, mas Carter a pegou pelos dois pulsos.

-Natalie, agora você vai me ouvir! – gritou pra ela – Você acha que eu não sofri por ter te deixado aqui? – Natalie estava olhando para o lado e o vento batia em seus cabelos. Carter a fitou, mas a soltou. Natalie se afastou dois passos com a cabeça baixa. Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

[;by Nataliam;

-Eu nunca a esqueci – continuou Carter firme olhando para ela – Eu tentei, e fui cruel fazendo coisas pensando que estava lhe protegendo, mas no fundo, sabia que só a magoava cada vez mais. – Natalie olhava para cima e para os lados. Aquelas palavras eram para fazê-la feliz, mas não faziam. – Eu queria lhe abraçar sempre, falar que está tudo maravilhoso, que eu ainda a amava, que era em você que eu pensava todas as noites antes de dormir, que foi por você que eu viajei para África... que a culpa que joguei em você era a minha! – Carter suspirou – Eu não soube ser forte, que ao contrário de você, eu falhei. Prometi que estaria sempre ao seu lado – Natalie enxugou as lagrimas e olhou para ele – Com você sinto que palavras são supérfluas, basta um gesto, um olhar que tudo está compreendido. Eu não conheço ninguém melhor que você – e se aproximou um passo, mas Natalie afastou – eu vi seu coração chorar quando voltei, refleti tantas vezes que você deve ter me odiado por ter te mandado aquela carta, por eu ter te abandonado num momento delicado de nossas vidas. Eu não queria acreditar que a deixei escapar, então fugi. Eu desejaria voltar no tempo e remontar tudo! Queria tê-la comigo! – ele olhou para os lados rapidamente – Hoje meus sonhos foram quebrados e só sobrou em mim a esperança de que você pudesse me perdoar um dia.

[;/by Nataliam;

Natalie virou os olhos e praguejou andando alguns passos em direção oposta dele.

-I Love You! – falou Carter.

Natalie parou imediatamente. Seu coração batia descompassadamente.

-Não, você não ama! – disse se voltando para ele. Carter se surpreendeu – Como você pode dizer isso depois do que fez?

-Eu sei...

-Não, você não sabe! – falou firme – Eu sofri tudo sozinha!! Pessoas riram da minha cara e você termina comigo através de uma carta! Uma carta!! – exclamou com os olhos cheios de água – Eu fiquei aqui imaginando o que eu fiz de errado! Eu fiquei imaginando o que você fazia lá – e lágrimas caiam em seu rosto – Eu fiquei aqui imaginando o que eu poderia fazer pelo nosso amor, eu fiquei aqui imaginado o que eu poderia fazer quando você voltasse... e você voltou com outra mulher!! – gritou chorando – Por isso não diga que me ama! Isso não é amor! – Carter tentou falar mas Natalie não deixou – Eu mentiria se dissesse que não te amo, que não o quero junto a mim... mas eu me perdi em você uma vez e não quero isso de novo!

-Natalie eu...

-Não... me escuta...

-I Love You!! – afirmou ele alto.

Natalie olhou em seus olhos.

-É tarde demais! – disse – Não é agora com palavras bonitas que conseguirá fechar todas as feridas do meu coração! Deus John!! – exclamou – Você foi e é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida!! – ela suspirou – Por favor John, deixe as coisas como estão! É o melhor a ser feito! – Carter tentou protestar – Please, leave me alone! Volte para a sua vida na África, assim como eu estou fazendo...

-What? – exclamou Carter.

-Estou voltando pra Londres amanhã... – e se voltou para ir ao seu apartamento. Carter ficou paralisado, sem reação diante daquela situação. Antes de abrir o portão, Natalie voltou a encará-lo – Nós escolhemos o nosso próprio caminho John – disse – Lembre-se bem disso! – subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde. Carter ficou parado, ouvindo o barulho da porta bater.

Natalie fechou a porta atrás de si quase sem fôlego. Olhou pelo seu apartamento escuro, sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Ao passar os olhos pela sala, viu suas malas já prontas. Partiria pela manhã, deixando tudo para trás, deixando Carter para trás. Cerrou os olhos e começou a chorar. "Eu te amo", as palavras dele percorriam em sua cabeça. Não sabia o que pensar, nada parecia real e muito sem sentido.

Carter caminhou confuso até seu carro. Fechou a porta com força e com o cotovelo na janela fechada, apoiou a cabeça com a mão no queixo. Seus pensamentos se entrelaçavam, o que ele mais temia aconteceu. Apesar de tudo, Natalie estava certa. Ele fora muito injusto com ela. Pensara em si mesmo, e o pior, fez coisas sem pensar o suficiente. Odiava a si mesmo. Bateu no volante com tanta força, tentando descontar sua raiva. Sem caminhos, perdera Natalie para sempre.


	35. Palavras de Verdade

**Notas:**

_**1)ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. (Exceto Natalie Joahson que é criação própria da autora, no caso, EU)**_

_**2)Direitos Autorais, qualquer 'republicação' somente com autorização**_

_**3) Críticas, reviews, são bem-vindos. xD**_

_**4) Os traumas são diretamente inventados por mim, sem nenhuma opinião médica, por favor não tentem isso em casa... Risco de Vida!!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**-PREVIOUSLY ON ER-**

Carter tenta mais uma chance com Natalie 

"_-Eu te amo!! – ele disse"_

"_-É tarde demais! – falou Natalie – Estou indo para Londres, deixe as coisas como estão Carter, será o melhor para nós dois..."_

_Era fim... ele a perdera para sempre..._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Apesar do sol está brilhando, Chicago não estava quente. Haviam quatro brancos aviões do lado de fora, sem contar os trabalhadores que carregavam as malas para o seu interior. Assim observou Natalie através do grande vidro da sala de espera do aeroporto. Ela suspirou ao abraçar a si mesmo. Com o vento que percorreu o grande salão, pensamentos chegou à sua mente. Como se fosse um filme diante de seus olhos, lembranças de Carter voavam. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao se lembrar do quanto se divertiram juntos, das noites passadas, do companheirismo e paixões compartilhadas. Era Carter que estava ao seu lado quando Dave morreu, era com Carter que se atrevia a dizer certas coisas, era Carter... sempre foi ele. Seu coração chorava e doía ao mesmo tempo. Viu, sem muita nitidez seu reflexo no vidro. Cabelos presos, um pequeno brinco dourado e seu rosto molhado. Sem suportar ver a si mesma, Natalie abaixou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

Você está bem? – perguntou uma moça ruiva parando ao seu lado.

Natalie ergueu a cabeça com um movimento fazendo sua franja sair de seus olhos e olhou para a mulher.

Estou bem! – afirmou forçando um sorriso – É que... – e voltou a olhar para o lado de fora, agora, observando mais além, os prédios de Chicago – é difícil deixar esse lugar! – falou.

Eu sei! – afirmou a outra.

Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo 26170, com destino à Londres. A entrada já se encontra liberada. Portão 04 sul. – a voz soou por todo o salão. Para Natalie aquilo significava que tinha chegado sua hora... tinha que partir.

-Preciso ir! – disse.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça. Natalie ergueu o cabo do seu carrinho e caminhou, sem olhar para trás. Colocou a mão no bolso e pegou sua passagem, parecido com um talão de cheques, com a capa azul e o logotipo da empresa. O aeroporto não estava muito cheio e Natalie se dirigiu ao embarque das malas. Caminhava devagar, pois não tinha pressa em partir. Olhou em volta e viu um casal se beijando, ao se despedir. Natalie suspirou.

-Natalie!! – ouviu alguém chamá-la distante, ao parar na fila. Ela se virou, procurando. – Natalie espera!! – e viu Carter correndo por entre as pessoas, chamando por ela. Seu coração disparou e uma sensação de alívio e felicidade tomou seu corpo. Carter parou alguns passos distante dela quase sem fôlego – Você também! – disse sem se importar com os outros. – você também foi e é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida!

Natalie não pode conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

-John, eu... – tentou, mas sua voz quase não se dava para escutar.

-Não Natalie, escute o que eu tenho para dizer!

Ela ficou em silêncio.

-Quando te disse que te amava, não fui bem sucedido. Quando disse que estava apaixonado por ti, não fui bem entendido. Por isso agora te digo que por ti suspiro, anseio e desejo. Deito-me a pensar em você e acordo a sonhar contigo. Sei que não sou perfeito, estou longe disso, mas ao seu lado me sinto capaz de tudo. Até mesmo renunciar a felicidade que sinto quando estou com você.

-John... – ela tentou mais uma vez.

-Eu não seria louca de interrompê-lo numa hora dessas! – sussurrou uma mulher ao seu lado.

Carter olhou para ela e não pode deixar de sorrir. Mas ao olhar para Natalie novamente, seu sorriso desapareceu... Pôde ver o sofrimento nos olhos dela, e sabia que o culpado era ele. Natalie por sua vez, viu a mais sincera verdade no olhar de Carter...

-Quando te vejo triste, sofro contigo – continuou ele firme – Quero te ajudar a realizar teus sonhos, pois os meus és tu. Não consigo deixar de pensar em você Natalie. E todos os contras que possam existir para não me querer, desaparecem se me amares. Eu te amo, do fundo do meu ser e podes não me querer, mas enquanto eu sentir isso, não vou desistir. Não posso desistir, pois sei que me amas também, consigo ver em seus olhos, posso senti-lo. Quando olho para seus olhos, percebo que meu amor por você jamais morrerá.

Natalie abaixou o olhar, não conseguindo suportar as lágrimas. Queria gritar, mas não conseguia.

Para amar você bastou um olhar, agora não me peças para te esquecer... – ele disse – para isso teria que me matar...

Ela continuou com a cabeça baixa. "Oh Meu Deus! Como eu o amo!"

Natalie! – chamou Carter – Natalie! Olhe para mim! – ela ergueu os olhos – veja quem está ao ponto de te entregar esse meu amor, que nunca deixou de ser teu!

Natalie olhou para ele através da cortina de água. Sentiu seu corpo tremer...

-Eu... eu não consigo mais lutar comigo mesma... – ela sussurrava – Eu disse que não queria mais me perder em você... mas é me perdendo em você que eu consigo me encontrar... – Carter tentou encontrar alguma palavra para dizer, mas não conseguiu – Eu aceito seu amor John, e com ele te entrego minha alma!

Carter sorriu sem acreditar no que ouvia. Natalie sorriu também. Ficaram sem reação por alguns momentos, até que Natalie soltou tudo que estava em suas mãos, deixando cair a mala e a passagem no chão e saiu correndo em direção de Carter.

Ele a abraçou com toda a sua força e a girou no ar sorrindo. Enterrou sua cabeça nos cabelos loiros dela e aspirou seu perfumo, assim como Natalie, que escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço. Naquele momento Natalie o fez o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ele a depositou no chão, e ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito, o enlaçando pela cintura, enquanto ele apoiava o queixo no alto de sua cabeça.

-Ama-me enfim? – ela disse ouvindo o bater do coração dele.

-Ainda não acredita?

-Venceu então o impossivel?

Ele a separou dele e segurou seu rosto entre as suas mãos.

-Fui vencido por ele! Eu te amo Natalie Joahson!

-Eu te amo John Carter! – admitiu ela antes de Ter seus lábios colados nos dele. Se beijaram com paixão e desejo, como se não quisessem nunca mais se separar.

Começaria agora uma nova fase em suas vidas... Uma fase sem confusões ou desencontros... Mas isso será uma nova história...


End file.
